Avengers: Ultron Invasion
by Phantomtwriter
Summary: Ultron has come back and he plans to destroy the world. It is up to Steve Rogers to find and recruit new heroes for the Avengers intiative. However, Ultron is gathering individuals to join his cause too. SYOC story. App is on my profile. IT IS STILL OPEN. LEAVE REVIEWS New owner for this story has been found.
1. Intro

This story takes place in the very distant future. Most of the heroes of the marvel universe are either dead, retired, or still on active duty(not many left). However, a new generation go heroes is about to be born. Steve Rogers, formerly known as Captain America, is in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D ever since NIck fury died a long time ago. Steve has been running S.H.I.E.L.D for a long time now and he has managed to keep peace against threats to the world under his leadership.

While he was finishing some paperwork, he received an email on his computer. Before he could open it, the email opened by itself. Then out of nowhere, Ultron appeared on the screen. He explained to Steve that he has returned after a long period of time and is now head of H.Y.D.R.A. He explained that he and Dr. Zola have become one thanks to finding a way to revive him and combine is consciousness with his. He then explains that he is planning to destroy the world and create it in his image; this would all happen in 6 months. He also tells him that he is giving him a chance to stop him and his new allies.

Once the computer shuts off, Steve invokes priority alpha. This protocol would mean that they are at war and it was time to reform the avengers.

 **The form for anyone who wants to send in an OC is on my profile. Must send Oc via PM unless you are a guest in which I will make an acception one letting you put your Oc in the review.**


	2. Scooping out talent

**I have received a couple of OCs and I am thankful for that. Keep sending them because I could have use for them. Right now I have more S.H.I.E.L.D heroes than I do H.Y.D.R.A villains so I could really use more if possible.**

After invoking priority alpha, Steve Rogers called for a meeting with the council. While their faces did not show up on screen, they were made up of the president of the US, 4 US senators, and representatives of America's allies. Steve told them about how Ultron plans on destroying the world in 6 months. While some thought that they should deploy everyone's army to find Ultron, others thought that using any military forces would leave each of their respective nations vulnerable to not only Ultron, but other terrorist groups. Steve said that he has made plans to start the avenger initiative again. He thinks that and the resources of S.H.I.E.L.D will be enough to stop Ultron almost like they did before when Loki came to New York, Ultron appearing the first time, and Thanos invasion as well. Some members of the council thinks this will not work since most of the original avengers are either dead or retired. Steve then told them about recruiting some new heroes to join this fight rather than just relying on the old avengers. He has already thought up of 3 people to be considered for the initiative and he is having Vision look up more for them to find in hopes of joining S.H.I.E.L.D and becoming the next Avengers

Steve then began to show them the files of the three individuals that he had in mind.

The first person he showed them was Shaun Matthews. Shaun was born in Australia. He is half Australian aborigine on his mother's side, he has light brown tan skin, dark black curly hair that goes to his jaw in length and is wavy, dark brown eyes, average height. According to his files, he has the ability to manipulate his size. He started manifesting his powers when he was young and ran away from home since his family treated him like a freak. While it has taken him three years to control his powers, he has been using them to help others when the situation demanded it.

The second person he showed them was Damian Anderson. Damian was born Hawaii. He is African American with black hair, hazel eyes, very tall, a little bit muscular, and smart. He was injected with a special pill that gave him the power to manipulate, transform, and breath fire. The pill was made by his mad scientist father who wanted to make a fortune off the pill by selling it to the highest bidder. Luckily, he was stopped and Damian and the rest of his family was put into witness protection program since his father's arrest. While he has been living a normal life, he has been "secretly" using his powers to fight street crime when his family moved to Alabama during their relocation.

The third person he showed the was Maya Peterson. She was born in Virginia. She is British American, 5'3, has light blue eyes, and her hair is ombré so it goes: dark brown light brown and the tips are blonde. She started manifesting as a kid. The only reason we have been keep track of her at first was her mother was said to be supposed HYDRA and it is likely she was experimented on to be an enhanced like Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. SHIELD is currently tracking her whereabouts right now since she is a possible HYDRA target. The only reason she has not been brought in earlier was her powers are sometimes jamming their tracking network and sometimes she notices their spies.

Steve also said that he has someone else in mind named Mari Jaeger; Steve calls her in to meet with the council. She is half Japanese and German, 5ft 8in, has gold eyes, dark brown hair (almost black). Steve said that she is not only a SHIELD, but is ready to fight against HYDRA; she secretly wants to find out what happened to her parents just in case they were urged the council to approve of this since this could be their only chance to fight back against Ultron.

After much debate, the council agreed to start the Avengers initiative again. Once he was given the go ahead, Steve had Vision(now in a new body without the infinity gem in his head) to get started in making preparations to start up the training facility. Vision then asked him if Steve was going to be fighting too. He said yes since he still has some fight in him for a 55 year old thanks to the super solider serum he took. Steve then ordered a SHIELD agent to call in Falcon, War Machine, and Scarlet Witch to help with training this new team. Vision then asked if he was going to try and find Bruce Banner in all of this. Steve said he would try, but he has a feeling banner won't help them

 **This chapter was meant to give you another idea of what is going on and how I am going to do things. I will use the movies as reference and a little bit of comic knowledge that I have. I will say this, I won't have the X men or Fantastic Four in this. I hope I gave, those who sent me OCs, the characters some justice so far. I promise to do more when I get the chance.**

 **Shaun Matthews by iamgoku**

 **Damian Anderson by me**

 **Maya Peterson by Bailey.B**

 **Mari Jaeger by The AnnoyingFanGirl**


	3. Strength of the enemy

In Austin Texas, a businessman named Carl Fredricks was walking to his office for an important meeting. He is one of the board members for Hammer Industries. He and a few other board members have been running the company ever since Justin Hammer was arrested for working with the terrorist Ivan Vanko. He was heading to a board meeting that they were having which would involve the supposed merger with another weapon's company and they hoped to stop it/

When he arrived at the meeting, the other board members were there and ready to start. However, a shot was fired at the board members as soon as he entered. He could tell that they were all dead. Then suddenly, a man appeared next to him as soon as he was trying to escape and he had a gun up to his head. The man was a white male, he's 6'8 has blue eyes and light brown hair. He wears a black jumpsuit with red markings on it and a black hood. He told Carl to sit down and not to make any sudden movements.

Then two more people came in to the room. One was a mexican female, 5'2, dark brown eyes, inky straight black hair, and wearing a black bodysuit, leggings, and boots.

The second person was a female too. She is French-Canadian, she is light skinned and has turquoise eyes and long light blonde hair. She's 6'9 and wears robes and armor she collected from the iron legion. She wears a orchid purple tattered and torn robes that cover her body but leave her stomach and back exposed. She wears a two-piece mask that allows her open her mouth without having to take it off.

The first female introduced herself as Agent E.F. She then introduced the other agents: The Marksman and Fear. She told him that their master wanted to talk to him. Marksman said that he was his boss, not his master. Fear then activated the screen in the room and Ultron showed up on the screen. Ultron then greeted Carl Fredricks with a hello. Carl asked what he wanted from him. Ultron said that he wanted Carl to continue to remain on the board and run the company like normal. However, he had to make sure a certain weapon gets created in the next 6 months. Carl asked him why they need just him and not the rest of the board. Ultron explained that the board members were a threat to their plans; Zola's algorithm said so. However, he said that he would be useful to his plans. Ultron assured that he would be compensated for his cooperation once the weapon is built. Carl decided as long as he got money, he would do what he said; this pleased Ultron. He told Carl that HYDRA personnel would be working with him and The Marksman would act as his personal bodyguard.

Outside the building, some police officers appeared; the cause was one of the security guards noticing the shots fired. Ultron told Fear, The Marksman, and Agent E.F to deal with them.

Outside, the police asked each of them to drop their weapons and place their hands on their heads. The Marksman said to the "screw you" and gave them all the middle finger before shooting them. The police began to retaliate and started opening fire. Marksman would get inside the building far away and prepare his sniper. Agent E.F. began her assault by shooting lightning at them with her hands. She would shoot at them and at the police cars. Fear then used her powers to mess with the minds of many police officers. Some of them would think they were being attacked by a huge snakes, eaten by cows, stabbed continuously by daggers, or any fear that they thought was coming true. The Marksmen used this opportunity to shoot at each of the officers heads until they were all dead. Agent E.F would then shock each and everyone of their bodies until they turned to ash. Once their work was done, Agent E.F and Fear were teleported back to base.

At the HYDRA base, Ultron greeted them on a job well done. Agent E.F then asked Ultron if he wanted her to do another mission for her. Fear asked if she could rest for a bit. Ultron said Fear could rest and Agent E.F could too. E.F said that she just wanted to spend time with him. Ultron did not mind since she was his most trusted agent.

Ultron then showed her the screens he was using to monitor every single ally that he has made since the time he has been here. Ultron then showed her the next person that he had plans for. It was a prince of a newly established country that he had plans for. Agent E.F asked if he wanted her to do something about it. Ultron said no since he had two agents named Poison Kiss and Gravity Star to handle the job.

 **These OCs belong to:**

 **Agent E.F by Enenra**

 **The Marksman by SaibotVapor**

 **Fear by Chloe999**


	4. Zeotopia

**Ok! Here are a few things I like to point out**

 **I will do my best to be very descriptive when it comes to fighting and dialogue. The first two main chapters and a few other are being used to give you an idea of what is to come.**

 **I am still accepting OCs. However, I will reject some if your OC is similar to one that I have already received.**

 **When it comes to picking powers, you can have powers similar to any Marvel character if you like. You don't' have to make them incredibly unique.**

 **I will have a tpe o countdown clock for this story. Once it gets to "1 month left until Ultron's plans begin", then I won't be accepting anymore OCs.**

 **5 months and 24 days until Ultron's plans begin.**

Zeotopia! A country located near Europe and North of England. It is a monarchy that is under the rule of the Zeo family. Originall it was a small country that was never put under any special spotlight because of their independence and solidarity. However, they have become very popular when it comes to agriculture and textiles now a days. While no one knows what their secret its, some believe it is the cause of some form of alien technology. This place would serve Ultron well since it could be used for his goals. He sent four of his agents to fulfill what needed to be done; their names are Poison Kiss, Gravity Star, Thorn, and Evanescence. Their mission was to infiltrate the castle in order to leave a package for the royal family.

Gravity Star is a 25 year old man with the power to control gravity thanks to the enhancements HYDRA gave him. He is 4'9, blue eyes, yellow hair, Caucasian American, and has a moustache. He is currently wearing a HYDRA stealth suit.

Poison Kiss was a 21 year old female; anyone she kisses on the mouth will automatically die and she is an expert at shooting with a rifle. She's 5'8, with red eyes, purple hair,and Asian American. She is currently wearing a HYDRA stealth suit too.

Thorn is 32 year old man. : He's American, tan skin. He's about 5'5 tall with green eyes and short ginger hair. While he likes to be in a standard HYDRA uniform, he is wearing a stealth uniform too. He likes to be guarding HYDRA facilities, but he is willing to be a part of this mission if HYDRA orders him to do so.

The three of them were waiting on the outside of the castle interior. They waited until he shipment of the food for the Zeo family to arrive at 7:00 pm like it always does. Once it arrived, they got on top of the truck and got inside; no one saw them thanks to the stealth suits that they were wearing. The truck went to the designated point and they got off.

They entered the castle through the kitchen. As they were entering, they noticed a bird flying in with them. THey walked through the kitchen and into the castle. The team then began to split up. Gravity Star and Thorn would head to the dining room where the royal family was going to be, while Poison Kiss went to fulfill her mission; the bird followed her.

Gravity Star and Thorn went to the dining hall and noticed the family eating right now. They would wait until they got word from Poison Kiss when her job was done. As they were waiting, they would listen to Charles Zeo talk to his family; he is the king of had a wife(his third one), 4 sons, and 2 daughters. One of his sons was currently in bed because he was diagnosed with a strange sickness that no one knows about. The name of the son is Schneizel Zeo. He is 24 years old man and is next in line to be the king of Zeotopia. HIs father was worried that he was not going to pull through since this sickness was unknown. However, the royal doctor has given him something that is suppose to cure him, but the king has doubts since many doctors that the have gathered have been failing in their attempts to cure his son.

As Gravity Star and Thorn were waiting, they got word from Poison Kiss that her mission was a success and that they could go to work. The two then deactivated their stealth suits and went to work. Thorn used a throwing dagger that he had and hit the king in his head with it; this ultimately killed him. As the family watched in horror as the king died, the queen went into shock at the sight of his blood. THe royal guards then began to fire at Gravity Star and Thorn once they saw them. Gravity Star then used his powers to lift the guards in the air and cashed them to the ground. Thorn would then uses his daggers to kill the guards one by one as they were coming. When they got word on the radio that more were coming, the two made for the exit. However, Gravity star used his powers to grab one of the royal children to be used as a hostage.

As they were escaping, the ran into Poison Kiss and made for the exit. When they got out, the entire Zeotopia army was right in front of them. With the army was none other than Schneizel. He gave them one last chance to surrender and to let his sister go. However, a HYDRA jet was appearing over them and it was in stealth mode. In it was a HYDRA pilot who asked them to get rid of some of the troops before he brought the rope down. Gravity Star and Thorn began to fight against the troops. Gravity Star began lifting the tanks into the air to make sure they could not use any of the heavy artillery against them. Thorn then used his daggers to fight against the troops. The troops were ready fire against them. However, Poison Kiss had a gun up to the sister's head and threatened to kill her. Gravity Star and Thorn used this opportunity to wipe out the troops.

As Thorn and Gravity Star were wiping out the troops, the HYDRA jet was bringing down the ropes to bring them all up. Poison Kiss and Thorn grabbed their ropes first and got on board the jet. Gravity Star was still holding the princess hostage and wiping out the army. However, Schneizel was right behind him and stabbed Gravity Star in the heart. He then took the sword out of his heart and cut his head off. With Gravity Star dead, Thorn and Poison Kiss ordered the pilot to get them out of here.

A few days later, a funeral was being held to mourn the loss of the King. Many people attended this funeral and many of the royal family members paid their respects. Schneizel spoke at the funeral and gave the eulogy for his late father. At the same time, it was announced that he will be the new king of Zeotopia and he will make sure that the people that killed his father will pay.

Later that night, Schneizel went on his computer. On it was Ultron and he was pleased. The two began to talk; Ultron started talking first.

 _You have done well…..Evanescence_

 _Thank you! All is proceeding as planned. I will be crowned king of this country within a few days. I will then use i resources for our plan to distribute the food here all around the world._

 _Does the family suspect anything?_

 _No! Thanks to Thorn manipulating their memories of my sickness being cured today, they are welcoming me with open arms. It was a good thing you had Poison Kiss drug the original Schneizel a long time ago and how her medicines were the very thing that was making him sick._

 _And to make sure no one figures out it's you, she killed the boy when she arrived into the castle and you easily took his place. They only suspect three people were in charge of this assassination. All you had to do was slip in as a bird and then transform into the new king. I know it can be difficult transforming into animals for you, but I'm glad that you did it._

 _As long as we win in the end, I will do what i have to. I have to go now. Hail HYDRA._

 **Evanescence by Bambooozled**

 **Poison Kiss and Gravity Star by me**

 **Thorn by Writer207**


	5. SHIELD Academy

_**I know this may seem lazy to some, but I won't be doing a how everyone gets recruited for every OC I have. The only reason is to save time and get to the fighting parts and the story a little faster. I will do it for some depending on which ones I want to have story on how they join SHIELD depending on which ones I can make a story for and how it can advance the story.**_

 **5 months and 21 day until Ultron's plan**

After invoking the protocol and getting the blessing from the council, Steve started recruiting individuals who have shown promise in being the next avengers. He used all the SHIELD resources that he could get to help train this next generation of heroes. So far he has managed to recruit heroes/people to join in being the next avengers. The names of these people were: Mari Jaeger, Shaun Matthews, Maya Peterson, Damian Anderson, Genny Anikin, Dawn Black, and Alyssa Faith Stanton. Steve had a few undercover SHIELD agents locate them and give them invitations to join what he is calling SHIELD Academy. The place they were using for this academy was the Stark Tower; the former HQ of the original Avengers. Steve managed to get Tony to let them borrow it for training this new generation of heroes.

When each of them arrived at the Stark tower, they were greeted as VIP's by many of the SHIELD agents. They would walk into the building and were shown to their respective rooms. When each of them arrived at their rooms, they were given schedules and shield uniforms. THey were dark navy blue shirts that had the SHIELD emblem on the right shoulder of the outfit. They were told to put these on everywhere since this would give them access to all the facilities in the Stark tower.

Later at diner, Steve greeted them as the new avengers. While they all had questions as to why they were picked and what they were really here for, Steve told them all to calm down and to let him explain. He told them about how HYDRA and Ultron were planning something big in the next few months. While he thinks SHIELD can stop them, they are going to need more help than they originally imagined since Ultron has given them such a long period of time to stop him. While SHIELD is trying to find out where he is, they are using the newly reborn Avengers initiative to help fight back against this threat. Steve then explains that SHIELD has monitored each of them; especially those who were already in SHIELD. He believes that each of them have what it takes to be the next avengers and the new heroes of tomorrow. He then gives them all the chance to leave if they feel that this responsibility is too great for them.

After some thinking, everyone decided to stay and train under Steve and become the next generation of heroes. Steve told them that their training starts tomorrow and their instructors Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff will be here to start with their training.

Once Steve left, he asked one of the SHIELD agents the status on his new suit. The agent told them that it should be ready in 1 month. Then another SHIELD agent appeared with some news. She said that they have managed to locate one of the candidates for the Avengers Initiative in Alberta, Canada: Daniel Lyall

 _ **And sorry this is such a short chapter but I just wanted to introduce another plot point for the story. THe next chapter will be longer I promise.**_

 **Dawn Black by scarlett the starlet**

 **Alyssa Faith by superepicstarkette1211**

 **Genny Anikin by AOSISMYLIFE**


	6. Power Demonstrations

**5 months and 20 days until Ultron's plan**

The next morning, everyone got up to begin their training. They were greeted by Natasha Romanoff, also know as the black widow. She also introduced 3 more students that just joined them yesterday; their names were Zed Sparks, Ji Choi, and Daria Hall

Zed is an Caucasian male with green eyes, 5'6 tall, red hair; he was wearing blue jeans, Grey shirt and black hoodie. He has the power of super speed.

Ji Choi is a south korean male, 5'11, brown eyes, black hair but it looks like mahogany in the light, and He tends to dress in a white or black t-shirt with a dark evergreen, black or grey hoodie. His power is the ability to grow bones in various part of his body.

Daria Hall is a African American female with blue eyes, blue(dyed) hair, 5'8, and a tatoo on her right arm that says "The Blizzard Storms". She is wearing a blue leather jacket, white jeans, blue gloves, and white shirt. She has the ability to manipulate ice; she can't make it.

As everyone was gathering into the room, Natasha activated, without warning, the holographic enemies and combat robots from the combat system; they appeared right in front of them. To make things even harder, she locked them all inside a holographic cage so the would not try to escape. All she told them to do was defend themselves.

Maya would use her telekinetic powers against the robots. SHe would bring them up into the air as high as she could. Then out of nowhere, Damian used his fire powers on the robots. However, he almost hit Maya with some fire too thanks to the robots exploding right in front of her. She was really mad at him, but she withheld using her powers on him since they had to survive this onslaught of robots and holograms.

Daria was about to be surrounded by robots. However, she grabbed a container that she had that was filled with ice. She took out an ice cube and made it grow into a sword. She began to slice the holograms in half with her sword. She then used some ice she had in her container and began to throw it at the robots. She figured that she would freeze their circuits as soon as they got close to her. Unfortunately, Zed was running so fast at the time that he slipped on the ice that she placed there. This would cause the robot to almost attack and stun him. Lucky for him, Ji Choi shot some bones out of his hand and managed to hit the robot in their heads. Zed told Daria to throw her ice somewhere else next time. Daria then complained saying that he should simply watch where he is going.

Alyssa was blasting the enemy with her ability to shoot radioactive energy at her opponents. She would blast them in their heads, chest, or legs just to cripple them. However, she was about to be overwhelmed by more attack bots. However, these robots were different from the other ones. They were shooting some type of black goo. When the goo managed to hit her, she would not only be unable to use her powers, it also emitted a high voltage shock that almost knocked her out. When the robots and holograms were about to gang up on her, she was saved by Shaun and his giant hand. He would punch and smash all the robots with all of his might until they were destroyed. He then went over to Alyssa and helped her up. He took her to Mari, Genny, and Dawn's location. They were being protected by a force field that Mari had up for them.

Mari asked Genny if she could do anything about this. Genny explained that she can create earthquakes etter on the outside rather than inside a building like this. If she did, then the entire structure could fall underneath them. Dawn said, while blasting at few holograms trying to get in, that they should simply gather everyone here then do a full frontal assault against the robots. Mari thought this was a good idea, but everyone is basically doing their own thing right now. Shaun then placed his entire arm out and made it grow large enough to grab everyone in here.

Once everyone gathered inside, they began debating on what they should do now since they are about to be surrounded. However, it was too late since all the robots and holograms began to surround them. And to make matters worse, Mari's force field broke due to her being too exhausted from holding it up for so long and it being blasted by the robots. Once the force field was down and they were all surrounded, everyone was getting blasted by the black goo from all sides.

Everyone then began to wake up after being knocked out by the robots and holograms. They were all being treated by SHIELD doctors and nurses. While they were all resting, Natasha walked into the infirmary and started talking to them

"Well, for the first time in a long time, I have never seen this many people suck at combat training that bad. I have seen children int playpens fight with more grace then any of you" said Natasha with a smart ass look

" We will do better next time, mam" said Mari and Dawn saluting at Natasha.

"Maybe if you gave us some warning, we would have done better", said Damian a little ticked off at her remark

"Yeah come on. Couldn't you have put those robots on easy mode" said Zed while having a smile on his face.

"There is no easy mode in the real thing kid. The real thing is always on hard. Besides, I had to do that to you all to see where you would all be placed" said Natasha

"What do you mean placed" said Genny with a confused look on her face.

"Each of you are going to be partnered up with someone for the next step in your training. That trial was to determine who you can work best with and how well your powers can work together. But don't worry kids, I'm not going to be there for that. Sam(Falcon) along with Vison is going to be helping you with that. Goodnight Children" said Natasha as she was leaving the infirmary.

Unknown to any of them, a doctor was leaving the room with all their medical data. The doctor then contacted HYDRA and told them that he had the data and is sending it to them right now. Ultron thanked him for his work.

Ultron began looking at the data he received and began to make plans on what to do with these new soon to be heroes. He then called in Agent EF and The Marksman.

"What do you want us to do master Ultron" said Agent EF while bowing to him

"I want you to get ready to get ready to assassinate some of these new heroes. They may be a problem when it comes to my plans. I want you, Argent-Ace, Hecate, and White Zero to infiltrate SHIELD on the inside. Once they are away from the facility in anyway, I want you to kill them. The best time would be when they go out on a training exercise coming up in a few weeks." said Ultron

"Yes, Ultron! I am here to serve you body and soul" said Agent EF

"What do you want me to do" said The Marksman

"You and The Duelist are going to assassinate another target for me named Daniel Lyall. He's currently located south of the Canadian border. SHIELD is going to recruit him and we can't let that happen. I want you to either bring him to me or kill him" said Ultron

"You got it boss" said the The Marksman

South of the Canadian Border, the guy know as Daniel Lyall was running away. He's tall standing at 6ft 3ft, his build is lean, but very well muscled. His right is White. He's skin is extremely pale, near albino. his light blonde hair is messy and medium length. His eyes are a chilling ice blue. His teeth are perfectly white with long sharpened canines. his body are marked with several black lines and a tattoo of a number '6661301' on his right forearm and a symbol looking like a wolf on his left forearm. His most unique detail is that he has a long white wolf tail. His 'outfit' is a sleeveless white top that can stretch, pants and boots of the same color. The chest of his outfit has the same symbol as the one on his left forearm.

He was currently running away from some hunters that were in the area. He was using his wolf form to run away from them. When the hunters thought he disappeared, they were unexpectedly attacked by him and most of them were killed by his bites and claw marks.

He then went up to the top of the mountain and began to howl at the moon. This caught the attention of different wolves in the area and they immediately followed him since he was the alpha of the group.

 **Zed Sparks by WildFang14**

 **Ji Choi by AsgardianGrizzly**

 **Daria Hall by me**

 **Daniel Lyall by W. R. Writers**

 **Sorry this took so long, but was getting my thoughts together and I was doing stuff in my personal life. I hope you all liked this chapter. Also sorry is not all your characters spoke/had lines in this. I will do my best to get everyone to have a speaking role in this soon.**


	7. A Wolf recruited

**5 months and 11 day until Ultron's plan**

Daniel Lyall's POV

All I could do was run at the moment. I was being chased down by two guys who were calling themselves The Duelist and The Marksman. They said they were ordered to bring me in and server their boss;someone called Ultron. Unfortunately for them, I don't listen or play well with others. I would simply run from them for now since I could not face them at this very moment. I managed to escape those hunters that were chasing me a couple days ago, but now I have assassin's coming after me. I managed to get a good distance from them thanks to my enhanced speed. Now I can come up with a plan of attack against these guys and take them down.

As I was walking, I could smell some food not too far from here. When I began to track the smell, it was a dead bird. Since no one was around, I decided to go ahead and help myself since I have only been eating scraps out of the garbage for a long time now. As I was eating it, someone appeared right in front of me. He was an African American, about 6'0, hazel eyes,and black hair; he was wearing Jeans, Black Band T shirt, gray vest ,black and gold jordans, black and gold beanie. Before I could do anything, I was caught in some sort of darkness and I could no longer see anything.

When I woke up, I was tied up by some sort of steel that I could not break. I then noticed that guy I saw and he was with two other people. The first one was a pale white male, chocolate brown eyes, a normal brown haircut, wearing a red t-shirt with a computer print on the center of it, red jeans, and red with blue lines on it. The other one was a female. She appeared to be Hispanic, Puerto Rican, 5'1, hazel eyes, long abnormally light brown hair, and a spider tattoo on her left wrist with a matching butterfly one on her right and she was wearing what appeared to be a SHIELD outfit; she started to walk up to me.

Hi! My name Ariella Arzana Rodriguez; but you can call me Ella. Sorry about what Marcus did to you, said Ariella.

Where am I, said Daniel

You're at our campsite. Our jet went down and we've been waiting for some help to take us back to SHIELD.

So, you're not with those guys The Duelist and The Marksman, sad Daniel

You mean HYDRA is coming after you too. They're after me because of some power that I somehow managed to get. My name is Simon Waylon by the way, said Simon

They were trying to take me back to this guy called Ultron. Once refused, I began a fight with them. Unfortunately, I had to flee since they were overpowering me at the time, said Daniel

I see, so they might not be too far from here then. Daniel, why don't you come with us. We're heading back to SHIELD once we manage to get ahold of them, said Ariella.

I don't listen to authority. Besides, I don't trust anyone who would want to experiment on me, said Daniel

I guarantee that won't happen. You have my word, said Ariella Arzana Rodriguez

Why would you even bother to help me get away, asked Daniel.

Because they are after those guys too. SHIELD wants to help them get away and recruit some new avengers to fight against Ultron and HYDRA. You were one of the guys they were looking for to recruit you as well. However, we weren't going to force you to join if you didn't want to. If you want to join us then great, if not thats fine too, said Ariella.

Why are you apart of SHIELD, said Daniel

It's complicated, said Ariella

Hey Simon, are you almost done with fixing that radio so we can get out of here, said Marcus.

I'm doing my best. Its can be hard trying to fix a radio with only a few parts left. I should have something right about…..now, said Simon

No one's POV

With the radio working again, Simon managed to get someone from SHIELD to answer them. Ariella then took over and asked for assistance and rescue; she had to give them a few access codes and some verification numbers. After the verification numbers were confirmed, the person on the radio managed to pinpoint their location and said they would be here in a few minutes.

As they were waiting, Daniel could hear a shot being fired and he moved Ariella out of the way since the shot was meant to be fired at her. The person who was shooting at them was the Marksman. He was from a far away area shooting bullets at them. Marcus was about to run up to the area where the shot was fired, but he ran into someone who called himself the Duelist. The Duelist is 7'2 and has light black hair and yellow eyes. He wears costume armor that has a holographic armored left shoulder and he has a right robotic arm. He wears dark blue armor and wears an orange visor over his right eye.

He told them that he was hear to skin a wolf, but he doesn't mind skinning a few more people while he was here. Marcus did not take this lying down. He then used his own shadow to create twin swords for himself. Once it was created, the sword began to glow gold. He then began to fight the Duelist, who was using what appeared to be Plasma Blades. The two would swing at each other with all their mights. Marcus would then throw his sword at him and make it explode right in front of him. While it did blind him, it wasn't enough for him to land a strike at him since the Marksman managed to hit Marcus with a tranquilizer dart. The Duelist then got his vision back and began his offensive against Marcus. Since he could not move at the moment, Marcus used his shadow to create a barrier to defend himself.

Since the Marksman was trouble, Simon knew he had to do something about the sniper shooting at him and everyone else. He then noticed a flock of birds flying over them. He used his power to control animals and told him to go to the mountain and attack the Marksman.

Ariella and Daniel were fighting against the Duelist. They were basically trying to use their fist to fight him. Ariella was using a gun to at least wound him. However, the Duelist would managed to hit the bullets away from him. He would then run up to her and stab her in the chest. After seeing her get stabbed, Daniel started to get really angry at him. He would then transform into a white wolf like human and began his rampage against the Duelist

In the area where the Marksman was shooting, he was searching for Simon on his sniper. Since he could not see him in that area, he would simply grab a bazooka and level the area to see where he was. Before he could do that, a flock of birds began to surround him. He would try an get rid of the birds, but they were really diligent and hard to get rid of. Then out of nowhere, a group of wolves would attack him along with a group of caribou. This was due to Simon's animal mimicry. He would imitate some wolves and caribou to get them to come to him and he ordered them to take out the Marksman. Thanks to the overwhelming force of the animals, the Marksman was knocked out.

Back with Daniel and the Duelist, Daniel was using his wolf form in order to claw at the Duelist with all his might. The Duelist would try and retaliate with his swords, but Daniel would simply break them since they were nothing to him. The Duelist would then use his plasma blasts on him and some plasma blades, but that did not work either. Daniel would then grab his arms and took them out of his socket . He was about to bit his head, until Ariella told him to stop. It turns out she was ok since she had the ability to phase through objects and avoided the plasma blade from the start. She told Daniel to calm down and to not kill him. While Daniel was reluctant at first, he decided to listen to her and put him down; but not before breaking one of his legs

With the Marksman and Duelist detained, some SHIELD choppers came in and rescued them. Marcus and Simon got on one chopper to head to SHIELD Academy. The Marksman and The Duelist were put on another chopper to be taken to jail. Ariella and Daniel were having a conversation.

So what is this SHIELD Academy, asked Daniel

Its a place where Steve Rogers or Captain America trains the next generation of heroes. He heard about people like you, Simon, and Marcus and he hopes to train you to be the next Avengers, said Ariella.

Are you apart of this program, asked Daniel

Yes! I know this sounds weird to you, but think of this as an opportunity to be a hero. I think you have the right stuff to be one. You may look scary and mean, but I bet you have a heart of gold. What do you say, said Ariella giving her hand out to him

Fine; I'll come. But only because those HYDRA guys are after me and joining up with you guys might help me take down this Ultron who is trying to kill me. Just so you know, I don't work well with others, said Daniel

I know! I think that will change once you get to know us better, said Ariella

 **Simon Waylon by Daniel Domain**

 **Marcus "Taz" King by Taz-the-monster**

 **Ariella Arzana Rodriguez by Cheshire Kitty 101**

 **The Duelist by GavinFox**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. Remember to comment and review. Also for those who still want to send me OCs go right ahead. However, next chapter is when OCs start to die. I don't kill off OCs because I dislike them in anyway, but it's just to move along the story and it makes it more real.**

 **Also to Wanda Maximoff, I reject your OC because I already have one that has similar powers to the one you just gave me**


	8. Robbing NASA blind

**5 months until Ultron's plan**

The location is the desert lands of Arizona. In the desert lands is a NASA/Stark space base, they are currently constructing a city inside of a dome. The city and the dome is meant to be the first step in building a space colony for humanit. While they have some alien technology from the invasion of earth, they have only been able to use it to make thrusters for the dome city and provide an endless supply of oxygen. Tony Stark, even in his old age, has been overseeing the construction of this new station. He likes to think of it as his own contribution to the people of earth( and to his ego).

Outside the station, was a van that was transporting workers to the station. The reason for this one bus in particular was to keep any unauthorized personnel from coming in and seeing this project. However, they would not know that two of Ultron's goons were infiltrating the facility. Fear was one of them; she was with another person named Katherine 'Katie' Burke, or as she liked to be called Trickster.

 **(Trickster's appearance: She is white, but has an olive tone skin. She is 5'6". She has dark brown hair that is almost at her shoulders and is shorter in the back. Her bangs almost fall in her eyes but she brushes it to the left and they merge with her hair style. They are shorter on the right. She curls her hair to make it look like she has natural curl ringlets, it looks like a cute messy curl. She has deep, mischievous, green eyes that are almond shape. She is small and petite. She has a slight built to her and is very flexible. She is slightly curvy and has a bit of cleavage).**

They were using fake ids to get into the facility. They have been posing as computer technicians for about a week now. They were trying to get all the data about this new colony before it would launch in 3 months time, Ultron said he wanted the schematics, layout, estimated amount of people who are going to be on this colony, and anything else they could find.

Upon entering, they set their plans into motion. Trickster would put her coffee into a garbage can. However, the coffee has some special nano bugs that were so small that they could not be seen by the naked eye. They started to enter nearby security cameras and play false footage of what was going on in the security room. Once they knew the false footage was being played, Trickster and Fear would sneak away from the group and head toward the main computer room

Are you sure they won't see us coming, said Fear

We've been here for almost 2 weeks now; well I've been here for almost a month now. Ultron made sure the nano bug would conceal us from walking around in this restricted area. Besides, we have to succeed or his plans will never come to pass. Also, haven't you played secret agent as a kid, said Trickster

No! And even if I did, this is nothing like that, said Fear

You're no fun you know that Fear, said Trickster

I'm not trying to be fun; I'm trying to make sure the plan goes on without any problems, said Fear

As the two were walking toward the restricted area, they noticed that two guards were protecting it. Fear would then use her powers to make the guards believe that one of them was an intruder. This would cause both men to start fighting. They would throw punches at each other until they were both knocked out. Once they were down, they would enter the restricted area. When they got inside, they would notice the master computer was simply an old Windows 8 computer. Fear found this hard to believe, but Trickster knew better. She started to make her hands glow and went toward the computer.

Why would NASA put important files on an old computer such as this, said Fear

Its not just an old Windows 8 computer; its one that was modified by Tony Stark to hold all the information inside this computer. He modified it to keep it in an old computer since many would expect companies to use highly advanced computers to make it look like that so anything advanced would not work, said Trickster

Are you able to hack it, said Fear

Of course I can hack it. Tony Stark may be genius, but he's an old genius who can't keep up with my generation….and my powers to hack and modify technology with just my hands. I should be done in a few minutes; just make sure no one is coming while I do this, said Trickster

As Fear was keeping a look out, Trickster was hacking through the computer to find everything she could about this prototype colony. She made sure that she did not activate any type of warning systems inside the computer so no one would know they robbed them. She had to go through a string of passwords, firewalls, anti-virus systems, and every other forms of protection. It would take about 20 minutes, but she managed to crack the computer. She inserted a flash drive into the computer and began to transfer all the data inside of it until there was nothing left. However, the flash drive would make sure to leave a copy of the information so in case anyone would use the computer, they would never know it was hacked.

With all the information inside, the two would escape the facility through the way they came in. Once they left, they noticed Tony Stark coming in a sports car. The car was driving itself since he could no longer do so because of his age. He told the workers that he just came to see how his colony was doing. Fear wanted to use this opportunity to kill him, but Trickster stopped her since they had to make sure no one knew they came here. The two got on the next bus back to the city and left the facility.

When they were far away enough, they contacted Ultron to let him know that they got all the data. Ultron was pleased and told them to bring the data to him immediately so Dr. Zola could have a look at the data himself

 **Trickster by RockAngel2642**


	9. Time at the academy

_This chapter takes place on different days. I won't specify what day it is on this chapter since it's mostly over a span of a few weeks. The next chapter will take place 4 months and 27 days until Ultron's plan. Also, sorry if not everyone's character doesn't get their own POV in this one; I just picked these OCs just to start the next events, not out of favoritism._

Damian's POV

This academy is cool, but it's crazy at the same time. I have been doing my best to work with the others. Normally I wouldn't be doing this sort of thing since I would use my powers to help the people in Alabama. While me and my family have been living the good life while under protective custody, I know that there are people living on the streets and living in poverty. The worst part is many of them are victims of crime and violence.

I figured that I would help some of these people by cleaning up some of the streets and helping stop street crime. I kept it a secret from my mother since I didn't want to worry her. Ever since I was injected with this pill that my dad made, I have been practicing my powers ever since I got them. While I didn't want them at first, I figured I could use them for good at the very least. I joined this SHIELD academy in hopes of becoming a better hero and a better person in general. I'm not sure if I can be a leader, but I will do my best no matter what.

Simon's POV

So this is SHIELD Academy. Its suppose to be a place where we can become the next generation of heroes. However, I'm not sure I fit in here. I have seen how everyone is so strong and powerful here. Here's a list of people here who I think are cool: Damian, Shaun, Mari, and Ariella. I have seen how they've been practicing their powers and abilities both during and after classes. When puts us through the grinder during sparring and combat training, they mange to pull through each of the obstacles and the training bots. Ms. Romanoff would tell them that they still sucked, but in reality they were strong.

I would watch as Damian would use his fire power in combination with Shaun. I would watch as they would work together to fight against the robot. Shaun would make his hand big enough to bring Damian closer to the robot and destroy them. Mari and Ariella are also impressive. I notice how they are able to handle all these robots even without their powers. I heard that they joined SHIELD earlier than we did so they already have advanced combat training. When they did solor training, they would get through the simulations with ease

As for me, I can't compare to any of them. I may have this power to control animals and use their abilities. However, I'm not much of a fighter. I simply like science and computers. I kinda wish Tony Stark was teaching one of the classes. However, I heard he just wants to focus on making this new space colony. I wish I could join in creating it rather than being here. Unfortunately, HYDRA would come after me immediately when I walked the streets. I don't know why they want me, but I bet it has something to do with this Ultron guy those assassins were working for.

Zed's POV

Man this place is boring. I joined it in hopes of them helping me improve my abilities and being a hero. However, all this stuff about training, learning to cope with loss, strategy, and other boring stuff. What happen to just going out there and being a hero. We have the powers and we have the good heart's; what more do we need? I'm not saying that this isn't helpful, but come on. We should be out there helping people, stopping bank robbers, kidnappers, etc. I don't think I'm cut out for this academy.

However, this place does have its upsides; mainly that girl Maya Peterson. I think she's pretty hot. She's quiet for most of the time, but she can be pretty cool once I got closer to her. We would talk, eat together, and even practice together. We would even sneak out to go on a dates after curfew. While we were out, we would even fight a few bad guys while we were out. We would stick to bank robbers and kidnappers. We wouldn't wear out SHIELD academy outfits so we decided to make our own outfits while we were out. I wore a full body suit thats all black with blue lightning bolts. She wore a black bodysuit as well; it looks like the one wore when she was Black Widow. My speed and her mind powers, we were becoming a great team.

While we were on the roof one night, we would talk about our past. I would talk about how I got my powers from a lab accident and she would talk about how she left her family after her powers developed. She would tell me how we make a good team. I thought we do too. I even suggested if this Avengers thing didn't work, we could form our own team; she liked the idea. We even thought of our superhero names; I would be Hermes and she would be Phantom. She even thought of a few others that could join us: Marcus, Choi and Daria. I said we would work out the name of our team later. As we were watching the moon glow, she gave me a kiss before asking me to take her back to the academy. I picked her up and I took us back to the academy at lighting speed

Daniel's POV

I don't like this place. I've been here for two weeks now and I don't like it. I've been doing these pointless exercises and classes and they barely hold any value at all. I have the strength to use my powers to defend myself. I never like to be around anyone nor do I like all this teamwork stuff that they were teaching. I only stay at this academy so those assassin's don't get me. I know they've been locked up in some maximum security facility. However, I know they won't be in their for long. Whoever these HYDRA guys are, I'm sure they'll send more assassins to come and kill us or at least anyone who is weak.

I heard that we were going to be heading to another SHIELD Facility in North Carolina for more training. This one would be a survival training one. We would be tested to see how we can work together as a team. As long as they make me in charge, I don't care. However, I know I won't listen to anyone who tries to take control of me in anyway whatsoever.

 **I know this chapter didn't have any action, but it's meant to tell you what is likely to happen in the future of this story.**

 **Also, I'm still accepting OCs. Once the story gets to 1 month until Ultron's plan is when I'm going to be very picky about who I accept from now on. The only reason is to keep things more interesting and I want some more imagination. Right now I could use more HYDRA agents, but I'm still could use SHIELD agents as well. And remember, OCs will start dying; no OC safety is guaranteed**


	10. Forest Survival Training Part 1

On the plane to the training facility, the team was simply sitting down in their seats waiting to arrive to the place where they were going to have their survival training. As they were sitting down, a hologram of Steve appeared in front of them

 _Welcome everyone. Today, as you know, you will be heading to Eagle Park, said Steve_

 _What's eagle park? I've never heard of it, sir, said Mari_

 _Its a new training facility that just opened a few months ago. Its where new SHIELD agents go to have the survival training during long periods of time; specifically forest and nature survival, said Steve_

 _Why are we in this place and not back at the academy to learn this stuff, said Daria_

 _While you could, I feel a more hands on approach would be better and we need a group to test out this new facility, said Steve_

 _I thought the park was open months ago, yet we're the first ones to use it, said Ji Choi_

 _It was, but we also made it a place for the public as well in order to give back to the community. Its still a park, but we can use it as a training facility at the same time. We'll be dropping you all off the entryway of the park where you'll all start. It will be your mission to last 5 days with the supplies that we give you. You will be monitored during this time so you won't be in any real danger; but the situations and state of the forest will be real. It will be up to you all to work together and survive these five days; you can use your powers, but try to limit their use.. Good Luck, said Steve_

After being on the plane for a while, they finally arrived at Eagle Park. When they did, they were greeted by an instructor by the name of Bruce Williams. He gave them their survival bags; the bags contained a water bottle, rope, knives, tents(only 3 in one of the bags), matches, a map(just in one of the bags), and some food that will last only 2 days. They were then lead into the area where they would start the training.

 _Ok everyone, now that we're here we should find a place to rest for the night; make it our campsite, said Alyssa_

 _You can do that if you like. I'm going to find my own place for the night, said Daniel_

 _Hey Daniel,we're suppose to work as a team. That means we need to stay together, said Simon_

 _Shut up! I can take care of myself; and I don't need a team to survive, said Daniel as he was leaving._

 _You guys go search this place for the campsite. I'll make sure he stays safe, said Ariella as she goes off with Daniel_

The team would walk around the entire forest to find a campsite. It would take them a while, but they managed to find an open clearing to set up camp. They would work together to set up camp for the night. They would go through the bags to see what they had to eat; they had beef jerky, apple slices, crackers, and granola bars. They decided that they would ration what they had right now, eat some of their supplies, and look for food tomorrow.

 _So, does anyone know how big this place is; I'm talking to the people who were already apart of SHIELD before all this SHIELD Academy stuff, said Marcus_

 _Its a new facility, so not much is known to us about it. I'm sure we'll find out once we start exploring it tomorrow, said Mari_

 _Do you think Daniel and Ariella are alright, said Damian_

 _Maybe those two are snuggling together under the moonlight, said Zed_

 _Ariella is trained in survival just like most of the regular junior recruits, so she should be fine, said Genny_

 _I just hope this training thing won't be too hard and won't be a waste of time, said Daria_

 _Knowing Steve Rogers, he will make it hard since he wants to make it so we're ready to be the next Avengers, said Ariella as she was walking to the campsite._

 _So, how's Daniel, asked Dawn_

 _He found a tree that he decided to stay in. He said he would meet up with us in the morning to find food; I managed to convince him to do that with us, said Ariella_

 _How did you manage to do that, asked Shaun_

 _She must of flirted with him and talked sexy, said Zed_

 _Its not like that Zed. I just told him it would be logical for him to at least help us survive so Director Steve doesn't get angry at him and bother him, said Ariella_

 _But I bet you do like him, said Zed_

 _Its not like that, said Ariella while hiding her blushing face_

 _On another note, I think we should also cover more ground while we're here. Even though we have a map, we should at least see how big this place is and see where it ends tomorrow; we'll split up into three groups. I'll be in group alpha; who wants to join me, said Mari_

 _Me, Daria, and Dawn will join, said Marcus_

 _I'll lead group Beta; who wants to join me, said Alyssa_

 _We will, said Damian, Ji, Genny, and Shaun_

 _That means me, Maya, Zed, Simon will be group gamma, said Ariella_

 _Then it's decided; we will start in the morning, said Mari_

In the monitoring facility, a SHIELD agent was getting ready to have his shift switched in for the night. However, when he arrived, Agent EF would knock the person out. She would take his uniform and replace the other guy without his knowledge that Agent EF was an imposter. Agent EF would then open up a channel for her to talk to Ultron. She told him that she has arrived at the training facility and is in the master control room to prepare for their assault on these new heroes. She will begin their assault on them tomorrow once Argent-Ace, Hecate, and White Zero arrive tomorrow. Ultron said he was pleased. He also told her that he is going to be sending two others to join them; their names are Howe Hank and Pale Wraith. He explains that they have joined recently and will be tested on this assignment as well. Agent EF said that she will make sure they follow instructions and stick to his plan; Ultron said he was pleased. Agent EF then asked what he was going to do with The Marksman and The Duelist. Ultron said that he will handle it later once this job is done.

 **4 months and 26 days until Ultron's plan**


	11. Forest Survival Training part 2

The next morning, Agent EF would meet up with Argent-Ace, Hecate, White Zero, Howe Hank and Pale Wraith. She was a little mad at them for arriving so late since she wants to get the plan into motion

 _Now that we're all here, we can start taking down all of the would be heroes for master Ultron. He said that we should attack the first group(Mari's group) as a team first, then we can pick out the other groups next, said Agent EF_

 _I don't need some plan from a robot to kill people. I'm heading in there and getting started, said Howe Hank_

 _What! Listen here Hitonari, you were hired to follow the orders of my beloved Ultron, said Agent_

 _(holding a knife to her neck)I was hired to kill. I don't care how I do it. That robot may have hired me, but I won't follow his orders anymore than I would follow a worm such as yourself. And remember this, if you say my name again, I'll kill you, said Howe Hank leaving into the survival area._

 _Lets just do our own thing. We know where each of them are, lets just find them and kill them. White Zero, Hecate, why don't we work together. (to himself) I can use these two as my own shields in case the group I find is too much for me. (to the others), Let's go, said Pale Wraith_

(They leave the control room to go to the survival area)

 _Well at least I have you Brighton, said Agent EF_

 _Lets be clear about this. I'm only working with you because Ultron asked me to follow you on this. Other than that, I don't even like you human; and never call me by my real name, said Argent-Ace_

 _When are you ever going to understand that you're a human, said Agent EF_

 _I know; I hate being a human. Whatever Ultron has plans for the world, then I hope it will let me kill all humans. And by the way, when are you going to learn that you're just a tool to him. He doesn't love you because you're just a human to him. He will never love you, even if you succeed in killing these people, said Argent Ace_

 _(to herself) If I make sure that Ultron's goal succeeds in the long run, then he will love me for the rest of our lives, said Agent EF_

Inside the survival area, the group that was being lead by Ariella were searching the area in the east. What they managed to find was a lake.

So Simon, is this water safe, asked Ariella

Based on my animal sense of smell, there are no poisons in it. All I can smell in it is the algae and plants that are in it. We should be able to use it as a source of drinking water while we're here, said Simon

(Zed uses his speed to take everyone's water bottles and fill it up with water)

Done! This survival stuff is easy, but I don't see why we would need this stuff just to save people, said Zed

We're SHIELD agents Zed; we need to be prepared for anything, said Ariella

Well I only joined you guys since I thought we were saving people and giving back to the community, said Zed

SHIELD does that, but we also have to take down supervillians and terrorist too, said Ariella

Well I signed up for helping people and we haven't even done that yet. I mean come on, the Iron Men program is doing more than us, said Zed

I have to agree with Zed on this. We've been simply learning about what to do and we never do any of it. Besides, do we even have to be SHIELD agents to be heroes, said Maya

If you don't learn to be a hero the right way, then you're only going to hurt people in the long run, said Ariella

You don't learn it, you simply do it. As long as you do the right thing and help others, then you are already a hero. You don't have to be a SHIELD agent just to be a hero you know, said Zed

Then suddenly a gunshot was fired. It was heading towards Ariella, but Simon pushed her out of the way.

What was that, said Ariella

Someone's here. And he's here to kill us, said Maya

The person who was shooting at them was Pale Wraith. While he wa shooting at them, Simon would then use his powers to enhance his sense of smell and hearing. It turned out that there were two more people that surrounded them; Maya used her mental powers to confirm this. It was White Zero and Hecate; White Zero then grabbed a gun that was shooting out ice blades at them and Hecate was ready to use her blades to attack them.

In another part of the survival area, Mari and her group were in the mountain area of the survival area. As they were searching the area, Maya contacted them about being attacked by some guys in the area and told them to be careful. Mari told her group that they should head back and help them. Before they could, Argent Ace and Agent EF arrived and began to attack them

Alyssa's group got the same message from Maya. When they were about to leave, they realized that they were moving slowly. It turns out that is was Howe Hank. He would take out his clock dagger and was prepared to kill them. However, Daniel appeared and began to strike at him. He told him that he interrupted his nap and he was very angry

On the Helicarrier, Steve was having a talk with Tony on a secured channel. They were talking about the establishment of the new space colony and how Steve should be there for the opening ceremony. Steve said that he had no interest in that since he was busy with training the next Avengers. Tony would tell Steve that he has an interesting bunch of people. He was asking him if he was getting anymore people to join. Steve said he's looking up more potential candidates since he wants to make this team the biggest and best team like they had before. Tony said that he should meet this team to see what they're like since he is paying for the academy that they're staying at. As they were talking, one of the workers at SHIELD said that they had intruders at Eagle Park. Steve thinks that these are professionals sent by HYDRA. He ordered a squad of SHIELD soldiers to head over and help the students. Tony then said that he was going to send some of his Iron men to help too since he could spare 3 of them. Before Steve could say anything, Tony would cut off his transmission

In space, a ship was coming to earth. On the ship was Rocket and Groot

Looks like we're finally here old buddy, said Rocket

I am Groot, said Groot

I know you like this planet and the trees, but we're here on business, said Rocke

I am Groot, said Groot

Yes, to get some help in reforming the guardians again since the Nova Corp asked us too and they're even paying us, said Rocket

I am Groot, said Groot

I know you miss Peter, Gamora, and Drax too. But they're gone now. Normally, I would go back to bounty hunting, but I might as well honor those two in some way or another, said Rocket

I am Groot, said Groot

Drax doesn't count, said Rocket

 **Yes, Rocket and Groot are in this. I will go more into what role they will play in after the Forest Survival Training four parter ends.**

 **4 months and 25 days left until Ultron's plan**

 **OC appearance and who they belong to.**

 **Argent-Ace's appearance- Brighton is an Asian girl with dark brown eyes, tanned skin and wavy black and purple dyed hair that is usually tied into a high-ponytail. She is around five foot four and has an athletic costume is a black (slightly armored) bodysuit with a few dark violet highlights. Brighton wears a violet cape with a hood on it and also wears a purple belt that holds her other knives and such. She wears black combat boots as well.**

 **(By PixieChanlee)**

 **Hecate's appearance-Russian, tall, straight blonde hair, green eyes, alternates between black catsuit or black cargo pants and tight black shirts for missions otherwise wears heels and fashionable clothes.**

 **(By Mirage Writer)**

 **White Zero's appearance- His face is covered completely by a white and light blue mask; it looks like the mask Zero wears from Code Geass. He wears a all white and light blue heavy coat and jeans, gloves, and boots.**

 **(By Me)**

 **Howe Hank's appearance-Mongoloid, Medium tall, black eye color, black spiky hair, with black sunglasses, black jacket with red stripes, dark red trouser and red shoe.**

 **(By MagatsuIza)**

 **Pale Wraith's appearance- Short, spiked, slicked back black hair with yellow fringes. Build is Athletic but not bulky. Ideal for an assassin. Narrow slanted golden amber eyes. Height is 6'2". He's North Korean. Facial Structure is Handsome angular face with blank apathetic expression. He wears a Black long coat with collar popped up, black jeans, white undershirt, black biker books, blank face mask with openings only for eyes. (google images: Phantom of Inferno mask), one-way visor biker helmet (when on motorcycle).**

 **(By LuciferXIII)**


	12. Forest Survival Training Part 3

In Eagle Park, the HYDRA agents were beginning their assault against the SHIELD heroes.

Daniel was going up against Howe Hank. While the others were still stuck in time. Howe Hank would throw daggers at Daniel. Since he was angry enough, Daniel took advantage of his wolf form to fight against Howe Hank. Howe Hank would laugh at his form since he would now get an extreme pleasure of gutting Daniel and his friends. He thought to himself that killing them will be great fun since he's been doing it for so long. While Daniel wa avoiding the daggers, he noticed that Howe Hank was somehow getting weaker as he was fighting. Daniel then realized that his ability to slow down time has a weakness. Daniel would then use his enhanced speed to run around the area very fast. He would simply move around the area so fast so Howe Hank could not see him in hopes of making sure that he could not be hit with the daggers. Howe Hank had enough of his and used his powers to slow down the area where Daniel was running around so he would slow down. He would then laugh at the fact he would get to gut Daniel, but he would make him suffer first. He would then notice that Daniel was laughing slowly.

Howe Hank then realized his blunder when he was hit by a fireball and a ray of energy that was made by Damian and Alyssa. Then Ji would the use his a bone he grew out of his body and slashed at Howe Hank. Genny would then use her earthquake powers against Howe Hank and made pillars come from the ground in order to hit him with it. Shaun would finish this off by making his arm and hand big enough to hit his entire body. Once he was down, Howe Hank was pissed off since he lost to children so easily. Daniel was then about to walk up to finish him off, but Shaun and Damian would stop saying that they were going to detain him. Daniel told them that there is no detaining people like him. Damian stated that may be true, but they shouldn't cross this sort of line when someone is down like this. Seeing that Damian and Shaun would fight him on this, so he laid off.

Alyssa then said that they should use some of the rope that they have to detain him. Damia then said they should go and help the others. Alyssa agreed with what Damian said and said they should set off to help the others. Daniel said that he was simply just going to find some guys and simply take them down since they disturbed his nap; he went in the direction where Ariella and her group is located. Damian said he would follow Daniel just in case. Alyssa and Ji would head off to where Mari's group is. Alyssa asked that Genny and Shaun stay behind and keep watch on their prisoner.

At the location where Mari and her group were fighting. Argent Ace and Agent EF were attacking them with full force. Agent EF would use her power over water and lightning to blast them; she was using a combination of her powers in hopes of taking them all down at once. Luckily, Mari had a barrier around them to protect them from the attack. Mari said that they need to go on the offensive, but they need to think of a strategy. Daria did not care about a strategy and decided to simply attack the person who was not even fighting(Argent Ace). Marcus would help her by using his power of the shadows to help her. He would make a shadow shield and help Daria get to Argent Ace. Mari tried to tell them to wait so they could come up with a proper plan, but they would not listen and go ahead and attack.

Once they got close to Argent Ace, Daria and Marcus will begin their attack against her. However, she avoided their attack. Daria would then turn some ice into some blades of her own and began to attack Argent Ace; Marcus made swords out of shadows and filled it with gold energy. They would begin a sword fight with Argen Ace. Daria and Marcus would work together to fight against Argent Ace. She would manage to use two swords against them and block all of their attacks. It wasn't until Daria manipulated the ice she was carrying into a longer sword to fight against Argent Ace. She would then take a piece of her ice and throw a small dagger at Argent Ace's arms. Marcus would then use this opportunity to slash at Argent Ace, then knock her down. While Daria and Marcus thought they won, the noticed Argent Ace get up and all her scars disappeared. Argent Ace would then laugh at them calling them "stupid humans" and bragging at how her healing factor makes her practically invincible. Argent Ace would then begin her assault against them again.

Mari and Dawn were still in the barrier that Mari made to protect them. Agent EF was not giving up since she was making it her business to kill them. Mari then asked Dawn if she could control the lightning that was coming out of Agent EF. Dawn explained that she has never tried anything like that, but she is willing to give it a go. Dawn would then get out of the barrier and begin to attack Agent EF. Agent EF would try and blast Dawn with her powers, but Mari would defend them against the blast. Agent EF would then use her electricity powers to blast Mari, but Dawn would take control of her electricity and hit her right back at her. This made Agent EF really angry since she did not like anyone using her powers against. She would then use her water powers to short out Dawn, but Mari would protect her with the power of her barriers. Dawn would then run up to Agent EF and punch her in the gut with the power of the electricity that she saved up; Agent EF would be knocked down once Mari would run up to her and knock her out with her own punches.

As for Argent Ace, she was still fighting Marcus and Daria with her two swords. Even when they struck at her with their own personal swords, she would simply heal quickly enough and strike back. When she noticed that Agent EF was done, she decided to "surrender" to them since she could not take on all four of them. Once she surrendered, Mari would then detain both of these two by tying them up. Mari would then schold Marcus and Daria for going in without a plan. Daria said that they had to attack them since they were playing for keeps and they were simply defending themselves. Before they could continue to argue, they noticed something flying from a distance

Back with Ariella's group, they were having trouble against Pale Wrath, White Zero, and Hecate.

Zed and Maya were fighting against White Zero together. White Zero would be using his hands to freeze the ground. Luckily, Zed was able to avoid the ground freezing. Zed would then ask Maya if she can do anything about this. Maya said that she could go inside their minds and make them see stuff, but she normally doesn't want to use it to hurt a person. Zed whispered to her that she doesn't have to and simply asked that she make White Zero see something funny. Maya would make him see clowns and animal. While White Zero would attack these illusions, Zed would run up to him and punch him in the face and knock him down.

Simon was trying to fight against Hecate with the power of the gorilla, but Hecate would use her blades that were laced with a paralyzation fluid on it. This would cause Simon to stop completely and Hecate would knock him on the ground. Before she could do anymore, Ariella would grab Simon and use her powers on him to make him intangible so he would not get hit and take him away from the area. Pale Wraith would then get in and punch Ariella. Ariella would then counter his attack with a blade that she stole from Hecate to fight against to use it against him. However, he would manage to stop her with just his own fist. He would tell her that he has more experience at this sort of thing so she doesn't stand a chance. Ariella would phase away from him; but once she got away, Hecate would use a stun gun on Ariella and stopped her.

Zed was about to run over as fast as he could to save her, but White Zero, while on the ground and now conscious, threw a ice grenade that he had at Zed's feet and freezed him from the waist down. Maya was about to use her powers next, but she couldn't since she was too afraid to really fight them.

Pale Wraith would tell Maya that she's a coward and that he was going to end her suffering quickly. Zed was telling Pale to kill him and let her go. However, Pale said that he was assigned to kill them all so she was no exception. Maya was scared since she was close to dying. Zed wanted to save her, but he was stuck and could not get out. Simon and Ariella could only stand by and watch as they were about to be killed

Before he did anything, a shot was fired from the sky; it was energy shot. It turns out to be Iron Men. They called themselves the Iron Men Corp. They all looked like the Iron Man MK III armor with different colors to them. They would blast Pale Wraith, Hecate, and White Zero with stun blaster that effectively paralyzed them. Then some SHIELD agents appeared to help detain them and a few more Iron Men appeared all over the training area.

Later, all the HYDRA agents were captured by SHIELD and the Iron Men. Everyone from the academy was taken back to the entrance of the park. They were being given medical attention and being asked what happened.

While they were resting, every HYDRA agent was getting on a special transporter to be taken to a special SHIELD detainment center. As they were being taken away, Argent Ace would tell Agent EF that Ultron would be very sad that none of them died. She would tell her that the only way to make Ultron happy was to use "it". Pale Wraith would tell Agent EF that Argent Ace was right and the only way to please Ultron was to use "it". Seeing as "it" is the only option to make Ultron happy was to use "it", Agent EF would then grab a special pill that she had hidden in her shoes and swallowed it. She would then say: "Ultron my love, I do this for you. Agent EF would then break her cuffs and walk outside the convoy. While the SHIELD agents were about to fire at her, Agent EF would blast them with her powers. However, it was ten times more powerful that her regular powers would normally be. This would eventually lead her to go on a rampage.


	13. Forest Survival Training Part 4

**Ever since Agent EF swallowed that pill, she has been going on a rampage all over the park. She was incinerating everything in her path. Her power to control lightning and water have somehow amplified. Not only was she spitting out water and lightning, she also turning into water-lighting humanoid. She was going around the place destroying everything and killing anyone she could in the name of Ultron**

 **Mari would use her barrier powers to protect everyone from her attacks; especially the wounded. However, she was also noticing the destruction that was happening not only in the park, but the attacks were hitting a nearby town. Understanding the situation, Mari would take charge of the whole thing.**

 ** _Alright people, we need to stop her. I need every available body ready to stop that crazy girl. Iron Men soldiers, I need you to create an energy barrier around that girl. We need stop her before she destroys everything in the area. SHIELD forces, I want you to get all the wounded and injured out of here yesterday; Shaun, Daniel, Simon, Maya, Zed, Daria, Marcus, and Ariella can help you. We don't know how powerful she is or what she's capable of. Let's move people, said Mari_**

 ** _What should we do, said Damian_**

 ** _I want you, Ji, Dawn, Alyssa, and Genny to get ready to attack her. The Iron Men won't be able to hold the barrier for long. When the time comes, we will need to strike her down. I'm going to help them hold it as long as I can until then. From what I can tell, she's attacking randomly without any strategy whatsoever. We need to make sure she goes down before any of our people get hurt, said Mari_**

 ** _What about the people in the nearby town and the shopping center, said Zed running over here_**

 ** _I want to help them too, but we don't have that kind of time. The Iron Men can't hold that barrier forever, so we need to finish this now, said Mari_**

 ** _Well then count me out of this. Me, Daria, and Marcus are going to help the town in case you guy fail, said Zed running away_**

 ** _Zed, get back here, said Mari_**

 ** _We can do this without him. Let's get your plan started, said Damian_**

 **Zed, Marcus and Daria were heading over to the towns and shopping center telling people to get out of the area right now since their is a danger of attack. Zed dropped Daria off at the town, while Marcus was dropped off at the shopping center. The two would tell everyone to evacuate since their was a real danger that could come here. At first no one believed them; but, Maya was using her telekinesis to show the people the images of Agent EF going crazy and how powerful she was. With these images in mind, the people started to run out of their houses in a panic. Luckily, Maya would use her powers to make everyone calm down and the people would leave quickly but in a un panicked fashion**

 **Back at Eagle Park, The Iron Men barrier's were about to fall apart. Mari was using her barrier powers to continue containing Agent EF. In the barrier, Agent EF was screaming in anger from being locked up like this since she wants to be free and kill for Ultron. Seeing as she was surrounded by many of the SHIELD agents, she would use all her powers and begin to create a huge mass of water and lightning. She used this power to break free from the barrier Mari created. She would tell herself: Ultron, I give these sacrifices to you. Just as she was about to hit them, she noticed that her lightning was being take away from here. It was Dawn and she was using her powers to weaken her attack. Before Agent EF could do anything, Damian was attacking her with his fire powers on her; Alyssa was using her powers to emit a powerful ray of heat as well. This was causing Agent EF to almost evaporate since it was intense heat coming from them. Agent EF was about to turn back to her normal self because her survival instinct was telling her to turn back. This would lead Ji and Genny to begin their attack. Ji would take a bone out of his body and knock Agent EF down and Genny would create a earthquake that made a pillar for Agent EF to fall on. Mari would then put up a barrier to make sure she would not escape**

 **In the barrier, Agent EF was starting to cough up blood. She could feel herself getting weaker; she knew she was going to die. Before she died, she started to say something to Ultron: Ultron, I'm sorry. I failed you. I wanted to kill them all for you like you asked, but I couldn't. I may have destroyed a few people and their homes, but I know it wasn't enough. I hope to see you again one day. Goodbye my Ultron. Love, Eta Fox**

 **In a far away area, Argent Ace and the others watched as Agent EF died.**

 ** _It would seem that she died. I guess we can tell Ultron that the enhancement pills need more work, said Argent Ace_**

 ** _Was the point of all this to simply test out those pills, asked Hecate_**

 ** _No! We also got some more data out of SHIELD. This data, however, involves not only the plans for their allies on earth, but also in space and the galaxy. Now that we have this list, Ultron can begin his plans even further, said Argent Ace_**

 ** **Well here is the first real casualty of my story. This is going to start happening from now on. No OC is safe no matter who or what you give me.****

 **** ** **To SaibotVapor: We will miss Eta Fox/Agent EF. She was a good antagonist even for a short time. She was Ultron's most loyal servant to the end****


	14. Going our own ways

After taking down Agent EF, the team would help with the clean up caused by her. While her attacks were very destructive, it did not cause any deaths; however, there was property damage and serious injury thanks to her blast. The team would be sent to the academy after the cleanup was done. Steve would come by and tell the team about the situation

Eta Fox! That's the girl you all fought against. She was a normal girl until it was found out that her power manifested. It caused a huge storm that not only killed her family, but a few other homes. After the destruction she caused, she went into solitude after the incident. We can only assume Ultron found her and took her in,said Steve

She must have been very powerful, if she could cause all that destruction like that, said Mari

So, what's our next move against them, asked Damian

We are working 24/7 to find out where Ultron is and deal with him. In the mean time, you all will continue your training. And Mari, I'm making you leader of this team, said Steve

Sir, I….I won't let you down, said Mari

(Zed, Maya, Marcus, and Daria show up carrying their bags)

Where are you guys going, said Damian

Leaving! We talked it over and we've decided to go off on our own. We know that this Ultron guy is dangerous and all, but that's not what we want to focus on, said Zed

We know SHIELD is all about helping people, but we want to do it now rather than just doing all this training to do it, said Maya

And this is all way too big for us right now, said Daria

When Ultron does come out and start this so called Master plan, we'll help you. However, we're going to focus on helping others and making sure they are safe when he strikes, said Marcus

If that's what you all want, then we won't stop you, said Mari

If anyone else wants to join us, then now's the time, said Zed

(Everyone was sitting down since they knew that they wanted to stay; except Shaun)

Shaun! Why, asked Damian

I want to start helping people now, not later. See you guys later, said Shaun

(Everyone who decided to leave SHIELD takes their things and leaves)

Are you ok with this sir, asked Mari

There are more than one ways to be heroes. They're just not ready right now, said Steve

Hey, has anyone seen Daniel and Simon, said Genny

Daniel is in the courtyard since he felt this meeting was pointless; I'll tell him about it later today, said Ariella

Simon is in the medical wing of the academy. Since he had the power of a gorilla when he was tranquilized, it's taking more time to get it out of his system, said Steve

(In the medical room)

I'm not cut out for this. I may be able to mimic animals and control them, but other than that I'm useless. I'm good with computers and stuff, but not with fighting to an entity. Maybe I should just leave this academy and press my luck on if HYDRA will find me or not. I just wish my talents could be used to better use, said Simon

Would you do anything for that, said Rocket

Yeah, said Simon

Even go into space, said Rocket

Even go into space, said Simon

I am Groot, said Groot

I am Groot! What is groot, said Simon now turning his head toward Rocket and Groot

I am Groot, said Groot

(Simon fainted at the sight of them)

I am Groot, said Groot

He ain't dead; his life signs are still in the green. Grab him and lets take him with us to our ship, said Rocket

I am Groot, said Groot

Yes him! We told Steve about what the Nova Corp wanted him to know so earth could be prepared. And according to this list of possible earth candidates for the Nova Corp, he's somehow on it. So, why don't we make him part of our team, said Rocket

I am Groot, said Groot

Yes my friend, he will be the first step in reviving the Guardians of the Galaxy, said Rocket

 **Ok Everyone, starting today the forum for Avengers: Ultron Invasion is going to be changed up a bit. What's going to be different now is this: I will be accepting aliens and OCs will be given the chance to join my own original team or the Guardians of the Galaxy; not just SHIELD or HYDRA. However, the aliens can't be overpowered, they need to be realistic, and they should be original; more will be explained in the new form. As for the original team I'm making, it's made up of heroes that just left SHIELD to go on their own. They will be called Generation Zenith. This team will play an important role in the story, so this is for people who want to send me and OC for this team and the Guardians too. More will be explained in the next two chapters for those who will want more information; if you want it now then simply PM your questions**


	15. Generation Zenith

Its a nice day in a neighborhood in Atlanta, Georgia. People were enjoying their days in happiness and joy. However, there was a fires appearing all over the place. The cause of these fires are a group of arsonist that have been terrorizing neighborhoods for weeks now. As they fires were happening, the arsonist group were managed to surround a group of people. The leader would tell the people that they want all of their remaining money and if any of them didn't cooperate with them then they were going to be shot.

As one of the arsonist pulled out a gun on them, he noticed that it immediately disappeared on him. He pulled out another gun, and that one disappeared too. The next thing the Arsonist knew, all their guns and weapons were gone. Before the Arsonist could do anything, the police already had them surrounded and made them all surrender. The Arsonist leader was wondering who did this and how. He then noticed a card that said Generation Zenith

At a bank in New York, a bank robber had a hostage in his hand and said he was going to blow the hostages brains out if he wasn't given a car for his escape. The police chief was trying to figure out what to do in this situation until the negotiator came. However, he did not want to wait any longer since he wanted to save the hostage and he didn't want to negotiate with this robber, He then received a message in his mind to get ready to detain the robber. Then suddenly, the robber was wondering where the hostage was, why he was surrounded by talking animals, and why his gun turned into a piece of chocolate. With the hostage safe, the police chief told his men to detain that robber right now. Once he was detained, the police chief noticed a card on his police car; it said Generation Zenith.

In a local hospital in South Dakota, the doctors were waiting for a heart that was going to be used for a transplant for a person who needed it for lady who was about to die due to her regular heart being defective. When one of the doctors came from the operating room demanding where the heart was since it was suppose to be here by now, another doctor said that the heart did not arrive yet since the plane carrying it crashed. Then out of nowhere, another doctor came in with the heart and brought it to the doctor and it was ready for surgery

After the surgery was done, the doctor asked the other doctor where this heart came from "some guy with black wings" gave it to her and said that he was asked to deliver this in the place of the original delivery team. The doctor was also given a card that said Generation Zenith.

At the top of a high building in California , a person was threatening to jump since he felt that his life was meaningless after he got fired. The police were asking the person to calm down and come down right now. Not listening to the police, the person jumped off the building to kill himself. As he was falling, he fell onto an ice slide that appeared on him and brought him down safely. The person was wondering who decided to save him. He saw a letter that said: Your life matters. Everything is going to be fine. Love, Generation Zenith

 _This is channel 34 news, said an announcer_

 _Good morning ladies and gentlemen; I'm Vicky Gregory. I'm reporting to you live at the site of what is being called the Generation Zenith siting. This ice slide right here is what was used to save a man from jumping from a top a building who was threatening to jump; the person's name does not want to be disclosed. However, this is another sighting of this so called Generation Zenith to appear in the past 2 weeks. Many have been asking who this Generation Zenith is, said Vicky Gregory_

 _Would you like to find out, said Zed appearing with Daria, Marcus, and Maya_

 **(Zed's costume-Blue Jeans, Grey Shirt and Black hoodie. and his costume is a Full Body Suit like the Flash but it is Black with Bits of Blue and no Lightning bolt symbol.**

 **Daria's costume- All dark blue latex suit with snowflakes all over the suit, white boots, and has a container that holds ice inside of it**

 **Marcus's costume-Black cargo pants, black and gold tank top, black trench coat with a hood that he uses his control over shadows so no matter what you only see his gold eyes, black gloves , and black boots.**

 **Maya's costume-Black bodysuit(kinda like black widow) and boots.)**

 _Who are you people, said Vicky_

 _We are Generation Zenith. My name is Hermes; I'm the leader, said Zed_

 _I'm Phantom, said Maya_

 _I'm Shadow, said Marcus_

 _I'm Blizzardstorm, said Daria_

 _So, you're the famous Generation Zenith. Can I get a statement, said Vicky_

 _My team said that we should truly make ourselves public today, so I'll tell you what I can. We are a team of heroes wanting to do good for others. We're here to help anyone in need with anything that we are able to. We wanted to let people know what we can do and how we can help people. We will only act when asked and we will cooperate with the police and any other law enforcement agencies when asked. All we ask is to not have our real identities asked for since we would like to keep private about it for now. But know this, Generation Zenith is here to help_

After the speech was made, they all disappeared thanks to Marcus's shadow powers taking them all away. Once they were away, they changed into their civilian clothes and went to a dinner to eat. As they were eating, they noticed their own broadcast and it being played on almost every channel. They also noticed that their faces were distorted on the televisions too

 _So it looks like no one is going to see our faces, said Daria_

 _Well we all agreed that was for the best right now. We wait until people start to trust us with the mask, then we can go out in public, said Maya_

 _Its a good thing Radio managed to distort the tv signals to make sure no one saw our faces and thanks to my shadow powers to make those mask of ours, said Marcus_

 _Good thinking about using your powers like that for us. So guys, I was thinking about expanding our roster with some new members. Radio has been looking up some new people to join us and some have been asking to join us through that number we left for people, said Zed_

 _I think it would be nice for our numbers to grow, said Maya_

 _I'm down for it, said Daria_

 _Me too, said Marcus_

 _Excellent. I'll talk to Radio and Shaun about who we should start recruiting next, said Zed_

 _By the way Zed, has Radio and Shaun found anything about HYDRA's movements lately. I know I told you about what I saw regarding that company Hammer Industries that I saw in Eta's mind, said Maya_

 _I have them looking into it right now. They've found out somethings, but not enough for us to act. I know we all agreed that we should do this ourselves, but we must do this right, said Zed_

 _You think we should tell Mari, Steve, and the others, said Daria_

 _No! Not yet! We need to find out what we can first before we tell them anything. If HYDRA is somehow managing to infiltrate SHIELD without anyone knowing it, then we can't really trust anyone in SHIELD right now. However, our friends may find out about the possible infiltrators in SHIELD before us, so we need to give them a chance first, said Zed_

 **4 months and 11 days left until Ultron's plan**

 **I hope this chapter gives you an idea of what I'm going to do with Generation Zenith. If you want to send me OCs for this team, then go right ahead. I'm really looking for new people to send me OCs. Also, the next chapter will tell you about the Guardians of the Galaxy team that I'm forming in this story. I hope it encourages some new people to send me some**


	16. HYDRA in Space?

Simon's POV

How did this happen to me. I've been abducted by a talking tree and a talking Racoon. The racoon calls himself Rocket and the tree call himself Groot. They have taken me on to some planet called Xandar. While I do find it crazy that I have to be babysit by a tree, I was distracted by the very idea of aliens, advanced technology, and other humans or humanoids living here. I wanted to go explore this planet, but Groot wouldn't let me until Rocket came back. He went into the Nova Corp building and gave some information that he got from Steve regarding the space colony since Xandar wanted to be the first to make proper contact and aid to the colony once it gets working.

When Rocket came out, someone came out with him; it was a girl. Rocket said that her name is Keona Dryads; she likes to be called Knuckles. Rocket explained that Kenoa was going to join their little group as part of her parole from prison.

 **(Keona's appearance- She has lilac hair in a high ponytail that comes down to her waist. She has a side parting. Keona has dark brown, twinkly eyes and is quite dark. Keona is 5'10" and is quite muscular. Her usual attire is a black knee-length coat, a purple t-shirt, black trousers and brown boots.)**

Once they left the Nova Corp building, they headed to a restaurant to get something to eat. While we were eating, Keona was eating very fast and eating a lot of food. Rocket was telling her to slow it down before she bleeded him of his units. Keona said that she didn't care since she hasn't eaten any real food in a long time after being in prison for a year for multiple theft charges. While they were eating, I asked Rocket what happened to the rest of the guardians; I was curious because I've read a few public files about them while I was at SHIELD Academy. Rocket explains that Drax found another lover and got married. Gamora is working as an teacher for new Nova Corp members. As for Peter, they don't know where he is; he's been gone for 2 years now and no one has heard from him since. The last time they saw him, he gave Rocket and Groot his ship and just left to do something without telling them.

After he told me that story, I got up and went to the bathroom. Once I did my business, I bumped into a guy by accident. I tried to apologize to him, but he simply said that he didn't care and told me that I'm just some loser and pushed me into a toilet for a laugh; he said his name is Shiloh Green.

 **(Shiloh's appearance- Race: British, Height: 5'7, Eye color: light grey,Hair: short, slightly messy black hair that reaches just past his jaw, Clothes: a Victorian style trench coat with a white t-shirt and combat boots)**

As he was leaving, I noticed that he had a HYDRA necklace on him. I asked him where he got that HYDRA necklace; he then started to run away from me. I decided to chase him since I was curios as to why he would even have a HYDRA necklace. As we were running, I would use my powers to make me as fast as a cheetah. I was catching up to him, but he would then turn his head around and I would suddenly started going blind for some reason. To make up for my lost sight, I channeled the power of a bat and used sonar to chase after him. I could tell I was getting close to him. When I got close to him, I tried to grab him, but for some reason I could no longer hear or smell him anymore when I tried to grab him. I could then tell I tripped over something and started to fall off a high place. I could then feel myself hit something; it turns out Groot catched me.

Rocket asked what I was doing. I told him that I was chasing after a guy who was part of HYDRA. Keona asked, while she was eating, what I was holding. I looked at what I was holding; it was a flyer for a planet called Beachtonia 5 and on the back of the flyer were some coordinates. I asked Rocket that we should check this out since HYDRA could be here in space and they could be up to something bad. While Rocket didn't like the idea, Groot would simply tell him: I am Groot. With that in mind, Rocket said that they would go to Beachtonia 5 right now and check this out

 **4 months and 6 days until Ultron's plan**

 **Keona Dryads by Lokitty Supreme**

 **Shiloh Green by Aviator Capi**


	17. Jail Break

The Marksman's POV

My name is Zach Fellan; I also go by the name of The Marksman. Ever since I was given that job to hunt those kids and failed, I was sent to jail because of it; the Duelist was sent here to. This jail in particular is a special SHIELD jail called the Negative Zone. Its not just any type of prison; it's a prison that is 23,424 feet underwater. Its a prison that was made by Stark Industries in order to lock up extremely dangerous criminals, terrorist, and supervillians down here. The total amount of people in this facility is 239,234 criminals; both male and female. While I maybe stuck here, I already had a plan that was given to me by Ultron a long time ago in the event I or any of his special soldiers were captured. Rather than killing ourselves with scienide pills, he told us to take advantage of the prisoners and recruit them to our side.

While I was here, I managed to gain respect by many of the prisoners and get them to work under me. I told them that I had a plan, but they had to do exactly what I said. If they did, I promised to get some of them out of here. Thats right, I told them only "some" would get out of here because the truth of the matter is some will have to die; that would all depend on them. Once I got as many of them on my side as possible, the plan would start immediately by activating the transmitter inside of my right finger.

When it was lunch time in the prison, I met up with the Duelist. He and a few of the prisoners were going to start a food fight in the cafeteria. As the food fight began, I sneaked out of the cafeteria while the guards were busy, and escaped. I then found a guard that was alone and knocked him out. I would then take his uniform and ID card in order t eha to the security room. Once inside, I entered a special code that would allow HYDRA to hack into the security system and implant a virus into the entire building. The virus was thanks to the mind of The Trickster and Argent Ace for creating the virus. Once I made sure it was uploaded, I left the room and made my way back to my cell.

When it was lights out, I waited in my room for the signal. When I heard my cell door open, the person that opened it was Fear. She gave me my weapons so I could be ready to fight. She and The Duelist would open the other cells to get anyone who was on board with our plan. As we got them out, the guards took notice and began to stop us. Fear would take all the prisoners she could to the two meeting points while me and the Duelist distracted the guards.

While I fired from a safe distance, The Duelist would head down there and fight them head on with his swords. I would watch as he would cut of the arms and legs of many of the guards like a maniac. I would simply shoot them in the heads since it was easier and clean. As we were fighting, I noticed something coming from the bottom of the floor. Chambers were coming up and Iron Men were coming out of them. They were attacking me and the prisoners as well and they were using deadly force on us; not that I'm surprised. As I noticed they were attacking the prisoners, I decided to use this opportunity to escape and head to the meeting point.

The Duelist then followed me since he didn't want to be left behind. However, I noticed that he was limping while he was running. This could only mean that he was shot by one of the Iron Men. As we were running, I noticed that one of the Iron Men was shooting at us both. Since we were so close to the meeting point, I did the only thing I could to make sure I didn't die. I grabbed my gun and started shooting at the Iron Men. While I was shooting, I "accidentally" shot the Duelist in the leg and shot a door button in order to close the door from the other side. As I was running, the Duelist was angry at me for what I did and cursed me to hell before getting shot at by one of the Iron Men; I didn't care if he curse me or not

When I arrived at the meeting point, Fear was there next to a portal that would get us out of here. She asked me where the Duelist was; I simply told her he didn't make it. After that was settled, we went through the portal and escaped. Before the portal closed, I noticed that fire was coming from all over the place. Fear explained that Ultron wanted that place destroyed since he didn't want the virus they unleashed in the prison to be tracked by any means. I then asked Fear where we were. She told me that we were in Zeotopia underground base. Ever since Evanescence infiltrated the kingdom as the new king Schneizel, she has made this underground catacomb a base of operations for Ultron's experiments. While half of the prisoner were taken to another portal, the rest would stay here for the experiments.

Ultron then called me in and told me that I did well in bringing him there prisoners. I then asked him if my money was in my account. He assured me that it was already transferred to my account. He then told me that he had another mission for me to do that will give me more money than ever: Capture or Kill Bruce Banner

4 months until Ultron's plan

 **I thought this through and I've decided that people who have already sent me an OC in the past can send me another one. However, they can't be on the same team as the first OC you sent. However, I'm going to be extremely picky now since the story is now getting deeper. I am encouraging new people to send me OCs too. And to guest, don't be afraid to leave an OC in the comments section since you're ideas can become a part of this.**

 **And to GavinFox, sorry your OC had to go, but that's just how it had to be I'm afraid**


	18. Operation Find the Hulk Part 1

Mari's POV

Ever since I was made leader of the team, I have had to take a lot of responsibility in getting everyone in tip top shape when it comes to classes. Since our battle with the Hydra agents that appeared a few weeks ago, we've gained two new members: Tsukino Ayane and Elizabeth 'Beth' Cambell. While I don't know that much about Elizabeth because her personal information is a SHIELD secret only for high ranking agents, I heard that she was once part of HYDRA, but joined SHIELD later on in her life. As for Tsukino, she was invited to join us after she walked in one of our training exercises. So far, they have fit in pretty well and I have been enjoying the increase in our numbers.

 **(Elizabeth's appearance-Beth is White, about 5'6 and has long blond hair to her chest. Her eyes are purple due to a side effect of her genetic enhancing. Beth likes to wear plain T shirts and jeans however her costume is a standard SHIELD jumpsuit that is dark purple to match her eyes. She has two black cuff bracelets on her arms to control her powers.)**

 **(Tsukino's appearance-:Half Japanese half American , 162cm , blue, neon purple, she wears a iridescent turquoise t shirt, neon purple leggings and neon pink sneakers.)**

As for Zed and his Generation Zenith, I have been asking my brother Kenta keep tabs on them. I know they all set off to do their own thing, but I still worry about them since they were part of the academy and they are my friends. My brother has told me that they have become very popular in the short amount of time. I've even heard that they got some new members to join them too. I just hope HYDRA hasn't bothered them.

During one of our normal training exercises, Director Steve called me to his office to have a word with me.

So, how is leading the team working for you so far, said Steve

Fine so far, but we have a long way before we can become true Avengers like you and the others were, said Mari

Trust me when I say this: you have to be you in order to be an Avenger. You are all your own people and the next generation of heroes; you will have to show everyone what it means to be heroes by showing them(the people) who you are, said Steve

Thank you sir, said Mari

Now then, the reason I called you here. I'm sending you and a small team to rescue an old friend of mine. He's a former Avenger; you would know him as The Hulk/Bruce Banner, said Steve

I've read about him and what he's done for the Avengers. I've also heard that he went back into hiding after you and the Avengers defeated Thanos all those years ago, said Mari

Yes, he wanted to be alone after that. Even though he disappeared from the public eye, I have personally kept tabs on him. Even after the battle against Thanos, he has never caused any problems and has lived a peaceful and secluded life; he hasn't turned into the Hulk since Thanos came to earth, said Steve

So are you asking me to recruit him back to us, said Mari

No! I'm asking you to rescue him and bring him back here under our protection. One of our spies that have infiltrated HYDRA has told me that they are sending The Marksman, Poison Kiss, Fear, and White Zero to capture him. What they plan to do with him is unknown right now, said Steve

Where is Bruce Banner anyway, said Mari

He's in the North Pole. From our intelligence, he's been living there; but we're not sure exactly where he is since he disappears over all type of frequencies and detectors. But we do know he's here. Find him and bring him here so we can protect him. Also, try to make sure he doesn't turn into the Hulk if you can help it, said Steve

Understood, said Mari

Assemble some of your team. Bring only 4 people with you on this; you leave in 3 hours. Pick a team who can help Bruce and make sure he doesn't turn into the Hulk. Dismissed, said Mari

After my meeting with Director Steve was done, I went to the cafeteria to find everyone either eating or talking. I had to figure out who was going to join me. It had to consist of four people that I could trust on this mission. Once I thought it over, I picked out who was going to join me on this mission. I picked Damian, Alyssa, Ariella, and (reluctantly) Daniel. While Damian, Alyssa and Ariella are people I can trust, I have trouble trusting Daniel since he's a lone wolf; no pun intended. The only reason I'm bringing him on this mission since we can use the muscle. Hopefully Ariella can get him to listen to me during this mission.

Once we prepared for this mission, we headed out on a SHIELD helicopter. They would take us to the last known spot that Dr. Banner was said to be located. We would then use this gamma detector to find him in the snow. If that failed, then we would use Daniel's sense of smell to find him; we have something that contains his scent that was being held in the hall of records of the academy. As we were in the plan, I would go over the mission to everyone as much as possible and what our plan was once we land. Only Daniel wouldn't listen to me because he didn't really care that much.

The pilot told us that we were getting close to the landing point. As we were still flying, our plan was being fired upon us. It was Hydra and they were ready to shoot us down. Then suddenly, I noticed White Zero use a gun to freeze the propellers our helicopter. As we were crashing, Alyssa would shoot their helicopter down too in order to even the odds.

When I woke up in a cave, Damian was providing me first aid to me since I hurt my leg. But I used my powers to heal myself faster than normal. I asked him if the others were ok. However, he told me that everyone has been scattered across the ice. And the worst part was we were stuck in a cave and a huge storm was happening right now. I just hope the others are ok. I have to heal fast in order to find them

 **3 months and 28 days until Ultron's plan**

 **Tsukino Ayane by Loki's Vision**

 **Elizabeth 'Beth' Cambell by pennyintheair1234**


	19. Operation Find the Hulk Part 2

(In the cave Mari and Damian are)

How long have I been out, said Mari

About 2 hours now. I found your body and took you to a nearby cave. I was setting up a fire for you to keep you warm. Good thing I have fire powers, said Damian

What about the rest of the team, said Mari

I don't know yet. I was going to start looking for them once you woke up, said Damian

You're not going alone. As team leader, its up to me to make sure our mission succedes. Lets go, said Mari

Somewhere in the storm, Daniel and Ariella were fighting against White Zero and The Marksman. Ariella was trying to figure out where Marksman was, she was being shot at by him. Luckily she was using her phasing abilities to avoid the bullets. Daniel was fighting against White Zero. While he was in his wolf form, he would dodge his ice gun. White Zero would then throw ice grenades at him, but he would simply catch them and throw them away. Seeing that this was getting annoying, The Marksman grabbed a bazooka and prepared to shoot Daniel with it. Ariella would notice this, run towards Daniel and phase them to the bottom as fast as she could. The only person that got blown up was White Zero.

Once they phased toward the bottom, they found themselves in some underground cavern.

What's a cavern doing down here, said Daniel

Maybe we found Santa's secret workshop, said Ariella

Santa is not real, said Daniel

It was a joke. When are you ever going to laugh at anything, said Ariella

Animals don't have a sense of humor; except hyenas, said Daniel

But you're a human, said Ariella

I'm only half human now. I lost my humanity a long time ago after I was modified to be like the Hulk. The only reason I went along with you guys was to figure out if he can get rid of my human side or wolf side; mainly my wolf side, said Daniel

As they continued walking, Daniel could smell something cooking from the Cavern. He would run down to the scent and followed it to what appeared to be a laboratory. He then found some food and began to eat it. Ariella would tell him to stop since they don't know who it belongs to and it's not theirs. Daniel didn't care since he was hungry. Then suddenly, Ariella heard Alyssa's voice behind her. The two hugged each other knowing that they were glad to see each other. Alyssa said that she was brought here by someone after they crashed. That someone turned out to be Bruce Banner. She showed them to him in the other room; it was a lab

Dr. Banner, its nice to finally meet you. My name is Ariella and this is Daniel, said Ariella

I know; Alyssa told me. She also told me about how Steve wants me to come back to SHIELD for my own safety. Well let me tell you right now, I'm not coming back, said Bruce

Is this about not turning back into the Hulk again, said Ariella

That's 70% of it. I have been working on curing some illnesses around the world. I have been sending out the formulas and recipes to cure so many diseases and illnesses and send them to the SDC and other hospitals. It's been my hobby for a long time now to keep me sane and away from people.

But sir, HYDRA is looking for you. We don't know why, but they want you for something. We should get you out of here just in case. For all you know they want the Hulk, said Ariella

They don't need the Hulk; they need me, said Bruce

To steal all of your medicines and remedies, said Ariella

No, said Bruce

Lets just leave him. If he wants to get captured or killed then let him

Daniel, we can't let that happen

Wait, Daniel!? Are you Daniel Lyall

Yes! Why do you care

Give me some of you blood

What!? Why would you….ow. Why you, said Daniel as he was about to charge at him but Ariella and Alyssa held him back.

I know about you because I've been keeping track of people and organizations who have been trying to replicate the Hulk for a long time now. I checked what they used and what you used to replicate it. The chemicals that they used based on your body, blood and health records should have killed you. However I found something in your blood and Alyssa's blood that didn't make since.

So thats why you needed my blood. What did you find in it

Some type of irregularity in it. I don't know what it is exactly; but I would like to learn more from it.

If there is an irregularity in my blood too, said Ariella

Maybe. I would need to run some test to see if…(hearing a loud noise) did more people come with you, said Bruce

Yeah, Mari and Damian; we were going to look for them after we found you, said Ariella

Did anyone else come with you, said Bruce

No! But HYDRA came and followed us, said Alyssa

On the surface, it was Mari and Damian. They were fighting against The Marksman, Fear, and Pale Wraith.

 **To everyone who has sent me OCs. I thank you. I have been doing my best to accommodate and give them justice. However, to anyone who wants to still send me OCs they can. However, I could use more people for HYDRA and Generation Zenith.**


	20. Operation Find the Hulk Part 3

(Back in the cavern)

 _We have to go and help them fast, said Alyssa_

 _I know. I'll phase us up there. Daniel, can you run up there very fast in your wolf form, said Ariella_

 _You know I can do that. What about him, said Daniel pointing to Bruce_

 _, please come with us. We know you took a life of solitude, but you can't stay here anymore, said Ariella_

 _Alright, I'll come with you guys. Let me grab a few of my notes and the blood samples and we can go, said Bruce_

Back on the surface, Mari and Damian were doing their best to fight against Fear, The Marksman, and Pale Wraith. While Damian has been using his fire powers to blast them all, the storm was putting his fire out. The Marksman would shoot at them, but Mari would use her shield powers to defend them both. Fear wanted to use her powers on them, but the snowstorm was distracting her.

This is ridiculous. If I can just get close enough to them then I can end this, said Pale Wraith

You would easily get incinerated by fire boy over there, said The Marksman

This is ridiculous. I want to end this now. Why don't we use those pills Ultron gave us

Are you crazy? I'm not winding up like Eta did.

He said that they are an improved version of them.

I don't need pills to do my job at killing

Cowards! If you won't do it then I will, said Fear as she at one of the pills

When she ate it, she could feel herself getting sick and falling to the ground. The Marksman would then continue to shot at Mari and Damian and Pale Wraith went out to seak behind them. As he was heading over there, he found himself falling to the ground and getting stuck in the ice. It was Ariella and she and everyone else were on the surface. Ariella then went back down and trapped The Marksman and took his guns and ammo away; she put Fear into the ground too. Everyone was overjoyed that they were all back together and they found Bruce Banner. Mari told everyone that she made a distress call signal on her uniform and SHIELD would come to pick them all up.

As they were being detained, Pale Wraith expressed anger for losing to kids yet again. He would do what he could to escape and so does The Marksman. However, the wouldn't have to do anything anymore. Fear was starting to emit powerful waves of energy from her entire body.

Fear's POV

I can feel it. The power surging through me. The powers I had before were nothing like this. Is this what Ultron was talking about when it comes to power. At first, I hated my powers and I only joined HYDRA because I didn't think my powers could be used to help anyone; I still believe that. When Ultron found me as one of the experiments to duplicate Scarlet Witch's powers, he told me that I can use this power for my own benefit now. All I ever wanted was to be loved, but who needs that when I have power. Now, lets see what everyone fears

Now fully empowered thanks to the pills, Fear began running rampant with her abilities. While there was no one around for her to see their fears other than the heroes and her allies, she made it her business to leave this area and spread her fear to the next place with life that she sees. Bruce told them that there is a research facility not too far from where she is going. Seeing the situation, Mari took Damian, Daniel, and Alyssa with her. She ordered Ariella to take Dr. Banner away from here and wait for the SHIELD team to come pick them up.

Pale Wraith and The Marksman could not escape from their imprisonment. As they were trying, they received a call from Ultron that he is going to have them return to base. The Marksman said that they don't have Banner. However, Ultron told them that there has been a change of plans and they won't need Dr. Banner of the Hulk anymore. Pale Wraith didn't want to leave since he hasn't killed anyone yet. Unfortunately, Ultron did not give them a choice as they were both teleported away.

As Fear was moving, Alyssa and Damian would blast her; Damian using fire and Alyssa using her radioactive blast. They would hit her in the back, but Fear did not really feel anything. Daniel would then turn into his wolf form and started running towards Fear. He then jumped up and grabbed her from behind. He then placed his claws inside of her arms and was about to bite her. However, Fear would touch him and he stopped attacking her.

 _Daniel, what's wrong, said Mari_

 _The needles….The needles! Get the needles off of me. You can't contain me, said Daniel as he began to attack everyone, but Mari but him inside of a barrier_

 _What's wrong with him, said Alyssa_

 _Fear must have made him see things. I can keep him in here, but we'll be down a member. I'll put a barrier around all of us, but we'll have to be careful in how we approach this, said Mari_

Mari and the others would continue on without Daniel. They would continue blasting Fear and she would try and blast them with her fear blast.

Back with Ariella and Bruce, a SHIELD helicopter has come to pick them up. In the helicopter, Steve appeared to them in a hologram.

Good to see you again Bruce, said Steve

You too Steve. So how is SHIELD doing under your command; you still going out a Captain America, said Bruce

I maybe a super soldier, but even I get too old for this. (to Ariella). Where is everyone else

Its Fear; that's what those other guys called her! The others are taking her on. Her powers have grown stronger or something. Its like the same thing with Agent EF girl that we fought during the training trip gone bad. They're trying to stop her right now, said Ariella.

I see! We'll go back them up right now, said Steve as he orders the pilot to head over to their location

At the research facility Bruce was talking about, the people were minding their own business doing research on snow storms in the north pole. Then suddenly one of the workers was screaming in pain. He was shouting out "the buffalos are coming". The other were wondering what he was talking about since there were no buffalos. Then another worker started to see tigers and lions in front of anyone else knew it, they were all seeing things too. Fear had blasted the facility with her fear blast. She was showing them their greatest nightmare and they were all attacking fears were so great to them that some of the people were "scared to death". Fear would laugh at seeing this happen to them. She enjoyed seeing the fear on their faces and showing them their greatest fears. Mari and the others knew they had to stop this now before it got out of hand. Damian and Alyssa would combine their powers to blast Fear, but she would avoid it. And began shooting them with her fear blast. While they were all protected from the blast thanks to Mari's barrier. They would keep at this tactic for a long period of time, but they knew that they couldn't do this forever.

Mari, do you have any ideas on how we should take her down, said Damian

I don't know yet. Her powers have improved thanks to those pills; they've enhance her powers and her tolerance to pain. I don't think we can wait until she burns out from them either, said Mari

Well it can't last forever, we know that from the last person who used those pills. We have to stop her now before anymore people get hurt., said Damian

I have an idea. Mari, create a barrier around her and Damian shoot fire in it when she's not looking. I'll distract her while you get behind her when it's ready, said Alyssa

Alyssa, I won't use you as bait, said Mari

We have no choice. I can handle this. You know me Mari, I've been through worse., said Alyssa

Ok! Go, said Mari to Alyssa

Alyssa would distract Fear while the other would sneak behind a building and get ready for Alyssa to give the signal. Alyssa would continue to blast Fear with her radioactive blast. While Fear would simply ignore the pain, she would blast Alyssa with her fear blast. Alyssa was starting to see clowns and her family. Alyssa had a fear of clowns and seeing her family again since they saw her as a freak and rejected her once her powers manifested and called her a monster. While she was scared of seeing them come at her and attacking her, she would continue to blast Fear with her powers. Fear would up the ante with her powers and blast Alyssa with a full dosage of her fear blast. This caused Alyssa to be hit with a huge amount of fear and seeing it. She was just about to go down until she told Damian and Mari to do it now. Mari surrounded Fear with a barrier and Damian would blast fire into it. Once he had blasted enough on the inside, he began doing it to the barrier on the outside. Fear was trying to break out of the barrier, but she was using starting to fade out of consciousness because of the heat from the outside making it incredibly hot for her and the gas from the fire Damian made suffocating her. After doing this for a while, Fear would be knocked out from not being able to breath; the pills powers also wore off making her extremely exhausted, but it didn't kill her.

Mari's POV

With Fear being taken down, we had one the battle. Ariella and our back up came and picked us up. However, they would have to call up more back up to get everyone who was hit by her powers to a hospital or morgue. As for Alyssa, we had to rush her back to SHIELD to get her treated. When I found her on the ground, she had white hair but her eyes were dilated. The doctors told me that she's in a coma thanks to the blast and barely breathing now. Dr. Banner did all he could to help her with the other SHIElD doctors. After waiting for two whole days, Dr Banner came out of the operating room. He told us that Alyssa…..was dead. She died in the coma thanks to something in her brain overtaxing her. This is likely due to Fear using so much of her powers on her that the hallucinations that she was seeing were too much for her to handle even with her own will power. There was nothing any of us could have done Everyone, except Daniel who was in bed too being treated, started to mourn or cry for our friend.

In the next few days, we held a funeral service for her. We invited Zed and Generation Zenith to the service and a few other SHIELD members that she knew. I've know her during basic training so I gave the final services and words. After I said a few words, we placed her coffin in The hall of Fallen heroes. It was a place where SHIELD agents and heroes of SHIELD could be buried. She was also given a small holographic vision of her; her's was put between Hawkeye and Quicksilver. She was given the name Radiowave.

At HYDRA's base, The Marksman was taking a walk to his room to rest up. As he was walking, he ran into Trickster and Hecate.

 _What do you two want, said The Marksman_

 _We heard that Fear was captured, said Hecate_

 _Ultron pulled me and Pale Wraith out for some reason. Now SHIELD has the Hulk. Why do you two care if I failed; did you two like Fear or something, said The Marksman_

 _Well, I thought we could be friends at one point, but she has issues, said Trickster_

 _That's not why we're here. I'm here to hire you to join us. Ultron and Dr. Zola's plans ever since they merged into one being doesn't make any sense. He sent you to capture the Hulk yet he recalled you back immediately when Fear use the pills to enhance his powers. Trickster also told me about how she and Fear went in to steal plans from Stark and NASA on the new colony, yet he hasn't been using these plans at all, said Hecate_

 _You think we're being played or something, said The Marksman_

 _Trust me I know he's playing us. Especially since I saw one of the prisoners you brought back acting strange while he was guarding one of the rooms in the base; he had robotc markings on his hand. I just think something is wrong and we need to find out what it is; I think it has something to do with that room, said Hecate_

 **3 months and 22 days until Ultron's plan**

 **I think this has been one of the longest chapters I have done. Let me know what you think in the comments section. Also, this is the first SHIELD causality to happen. May Alyssa Faith Stanton rest in peace. Thank you** **superepicstarkette1211 for providing me with this OC**


	21. The Cult of the Snake Part 1

Maya's POV

Ever since we went out on our own as heroes, Generation Zenith has grown in popularity and numbers. So far, we have recruited 4 more members; there names are Avia, Galaxy von Justice, Calvin Reid, and Delilah Summers.

The first person to meet Avia was Shadow. He was helping the police capture some criminals that were trafficking drugs out of the US in California. During the bust, he would use his powers to capture all of the drug traffickers and tie them all up in shadow rope that he made. When he was chasing after one of the traffickers, Avia was taken hostage by this man and held at gun point. Shadow was about to save her, until a light came out of her hand and blinded the guy. She fell to the ground and was about to be shot by the trafficker, but she turned the gun into ice out of nowhere. This made Shadow catching the trafficker easy and he managed to detain him. After that, she asked him if she knew who she was since she couldn't remember anything from her past. Shadow brought her to me and I tried to help her, but I couldn't find any memories inside of her other than up to two years of her life and I simply couldn't restore them. We decided to take her in and do what we can to help her or if we find a clue to her memories; we gave her the codename Sorceress

Calvin found us while Daria(Blizzardstorm) and I were stopping a robbery at Stark Industries Iron Men base. It was by a HYDRA agent named Skylar Smith, also know as Stormbreaker; she has the ability to create wind. She was there to steal plans related to the Iron Men in hopes of finding out the original plans for the original Iron Man suit. Luckily, we were in the area and we got into our costumes to stop the robbery. I wanted to end this quickly by using my powers of the mind to get inside of her head, but for some reason it wasn't working; my guess is HYDRA found a way to block people from entering their minds or something. She would use her power of the wind to simply blow us away. Blizzardstorm would use the ice that she carried in her canteen and started to throw ice daggers at her, but they were thrown away. She would then get angry and create an ice armor for herself and simply charge at her. I would simply use my telekinetic abilities to hit her with garbage cans and other stuff that was in the area. Stormbreaker would simply blow them away to the point where were at a stalemate. Then suddenly, Calvin jumped on to Stormbreaker and she started to grow weaker for a moment. Then he began to control the wind himself and brought her down to the ground. This gave me and Blizzardstorm the upper hand and we managed to detain her and turn her over to the proper authorities. Calvin would then approach us and ask if he could be a part of our team since he heard about our team from the news. Since we were always looking for new members, I invited him to join us. He fully introduced himself to us as Calvin, but wanted to be called Copyman

As for Delilah and Galaxy, Shaun(Atlas) and Zed(Hermes) met them. The two were investigating a lead that our friend Randy(Radio) found for us. He said that it was at some church located in New Jersey. While they were investigating a shipment of goods being shipped from a Hammer Industries building to some unknown building, they could hear screams of pain coming from the church and the two decided to go and help. However, Zed placed a tracker that Radio made for us and placed it onto the truck in hopes that we could find it again. Hermes and Atlas would look through the windows of the church to see what was going on. What they found were people in green robes and had emblems that were similar to HYDRA's emblem. Zed would notice the two being tied up to two altars and the head man was saying: these two children of the snake venom will be sacrificed to free us from the snake deity that cursed us for so long. They weren't sure what that means, but they didn't want to ask any questions about it and went over to save them. Herms would run all around the church until he found an entrance that was accessible to him so he could run in without them noticing him and take Galaxy and Delilah away from the area. Atlas would cause a distraction by growing his hands an enormous size and break down the front door to get their attention. The guys in robes would attack him with swords and call him an infidel. Atlas would simply grow his leg and kick them to the wall. When he was about to be attacked from behind, Atlas would shrink his body so they wouldn't hit him. Zed would come back and help him fight against these guys in robes by simply running around as fast as he could , punch and kick them to the ground, and tie them up with rope.

With the guys in robes tied up, Hermes would make a call to the police so they could have these men detained. As they were waiting, a robot came from the sky and began shooting at them. The robot almost looked like a Hammer Drone that was discontinued a long time ago. It brought out a machine gun from all over its body and began shooting rubber bullets at them. Hermes would run around the church to avoid the bullets that were being shoot at him, while Atlas would make his arms and hands big enough to endure the bullets. Hermes would try and run up to it and see if he could sabotage it in anyway, but the robot would react to his speed by hitting him with a type of glue gun that would stick him to the wall. The robot would then shoot Atlas with a needle that made him revert back to normal and prevent him from using his powers. The robot was about to use some sort of weird spheres that were going to be used to capture them. Then out of nowhere small portals appeared out of nowhere and cards appeared around the robot. Then someone said Ice Spike, Fire Plume, Lightning strike, and Vines. The cards would then activate all over the robot and it would get covered in ice spikes, fire balls would explode all over its body, lightning would strike it, and vines would cover which would result in the robot malfunctioning. The people that saved them were Galaxy and Delilah. Delilah explained that she can open portals with her eyes anywhere that she sees or has been to. Galaxy explained that he can use the cards that he has and bring their powers to life; he can also cast a few spells too, but he only uses them in the event of an emergency.

After the guys in robes were arrested, Hermes offered to take Galaxy and Delilah home. However, Galaxy said that he would serve Generation Zenith since they saved his life and his chivalrous code demands that he pay us back. As for Delilah, she said that she ran away from home to get away from her rich family that lived in Paris. Since she had no place to go, Atlas offered her to join our team since her powers were useful and she could find a new home with them; she accepted the offer. While Delilah would go by the name Portal, Galaxy would simply call himself Galaxy The Number One Star.

(Back at Generation Zenith's HQ, which is a medium sized house in the mountains that looked like it was abandoned )

 _Hey Maya, how are you doing, said Zed_

 _Fine, just resting and thinking, said Maya_

 _I'm not a mind reader like you, but is this about what happened to Alyssa, said Zed_

 _Yeah! I just having trouble with her being gone like that. I worry sometimes about what could happen to you, me, and everyone else. I've always know that being a hero doesn't mean we will always win, but I guess I never really imagined death, said Maya_

 _Hey, I'll protect you. Just remember that you're not alone. If we all work together, I'm sure we'll survive this, said Zed_

(Delilah appeared in front of them through her portals)

 _Hey guys, Radio has something for us, said Delilah as she opens a portal to takes them to Radio's room_

 _What do you have Randy, said Zed_

 _When we're in my room Zed, you call me Radio. Ok, I looked into that robot that you and Shaun fought a few weeks ago. While the robot in design is from Hammer Industries, they don't have it on record. I hacked into their system to see if they had buried the files somewhere. What I found, was a HYDRA file. The robots you were facing off against are something called the Ultron Adaptoid bots. They are designed to adapt to any super power or ability, said Radio_

 _Like ours, said Marcus_

 _How dare they copy our abilities; that is very impolite, said Galaxy_

 _They don't have your powers on record…..for now. They had everyone who was in SHIELD Academy these past few months. They must have gotten your data from an inside man or woman Zed, said Radio_

 _So there is someone who infiltrated SHIELD and took information from us. I bet that Stormbreaker lady was trying to steal the Iron Men suit plans to simply perfect them even more, said Zed_

 _By the way Radio, did you find anything on those guys who kidnapped me and Galaxy, said Delilah_

 _The only thing I could find about those guys was this news article from 10 years ago. Those guys call themselves the Cult of the Snake. They only appeared once in Texas. They captured a 13 year old boy that was the son of a politician and planned to sacrifice them. Luckily the police found these men and women and they were taken to jail. However, the broke out only a few weeks later; no ones heard from them since, said Radio_

 _Did this person have powers like us, said Maya_

 _I don't know. We would have to find out from the person himself, said Radio._

 _My question is why those snake guys would pop up now of all times_

 _They want to sacrifice people that were given the powers of the snake venom, said Avia_

 _Avia, did you just remember something about your past, said Maya_

 _I'm not sure. While I don't sleep that much, I do remember hearing it in my sleep sometimes, said Avia_

 _Do you remember where these ceremonies take place, said Calvin_

 _No, said Avia_

 _Maybe when you go to sleep, I can take a look into your find and find out for your dreams, said Maya_

Later that night, Maya and the others would help Avia get to sleep since she was an insomniac. Normally she would sleep during team meetings, but she was kept up by Daria's ice. They managed to get her to sleep so Maya could get into her mind so she could see her dreams. Once inside, she saw a sewer full of people wearing the same robes, a small building, and the HYDRA symbol on what appeared to be canisters on them. As the dream continued, Maya noticed some writing on the walls that said Boca Raton. With this bit of information, the team knew that they had to head to Florida and find out what is going on.

 **3 months and 17 days until Ultron's plan**

 **Avia's appearance- Avia is seemingly Caucasian and very pale as in "never seen the sun" pale, usually has dark circles under her eyes. She is 4'8. Her hair is black normally but for some reason she can change it at will, same goes for her eyes except they're normally a dark green. She wears a lot of comfy clothing, usually sweaters and leggings. Her costume is not really a costume per say. She wears a green hoodie with the hood up, black leggings and black combat boots for a costume. No one really knows what she is in the species sense, neither does she.**

 **Galaxy's appearance-Galaxy has jet-black hair in a tidy schoolboy hairstyle,an oval-shaped face,and regal features. His eyes are purple. He is athletic and fit with a 4-pack. He wears a suit of enchanted armor that is the color purple,has his sword strapped to his back,and he wears six deck cases on his waist,colored purple.**

 **Calvin's appearance-Black hair, green eyes, average muscle build. Wears blue jeans, grey shirt and a black hoodie and has a silver necklace with a cross on it. His hero costume is Normal clothing**

 **Stormbreaker's appearance-Skylar has strawberry-blonde wavy hair that reaches her shoulders. She usually wears it down. Her eyes are a grey-brown colour and she is 5'5". Skylar's casual clothes are a pair of jeans, pale blue t-shirt, leather jacket and Doc Martens. Her "battle" clothes consist of a knee-length white dress. The sleeves are very long, and at the bottom of the dress and sleeves, there is a sky-blue band. She wears sturdy white leather boots and sky-blue leggings. She wears a necklace that bears an angel wing pendant.**

 **Radio's appearance- He's a african american boy, about 5'8, black hair in a buzz cut, hazel eyes, wears a lab coat, blue fancy shirt, black and blue tie, brown pants. He doesn't have a costume since he's a behind the scenes person**

 **Delilah's appearance- She's a Mexican American girl with tan skin, green eyes, long black hair with a pink coloring on part of her hair. Her normal clothes are a pink leather jacket, blue shirt, blue jeans. Her costume is a pink body suit with a dark blue gloves, boots, and mask. Her cape is short and has a swirl on the back of it**

 **Avia by DJMidge**

 **Delilah and Radio by Me**

 **Galaxy by Hofound**

 **Calvin by WildFang14**

 **Stormbreaker by LokkitySupreme**


	22. The Cult of the Snake Part 2

**This chapter has important information that may go against some of the bios you gave me for your super power OCs, but I will do my best to make sense of it. Also, the GOTG part will be the next chapter after this, so hang in there those who have sent me OCs for that team.**

With this new revelation of the cult, the team would head to Florida the next day. Lucky for the Delilah has been there so she was able to open a portal for them. Once they arrived, they decided to head down into the sewer. Since he didn't want everyone to be captured, Zed had Galaxy, Daria, Calvin, and Maya stay behind while he, Delilah, Marcus, and Shaun would take Avia down to the location she remembered. As they were walking, Zed would ask Avia if she was starting to remember anything; she said no. Via her powers, Maya would guide them through the sewers based on what she was able to find through Avia's mind. During their walk, they notice a few guys in robes that were walking down the same hall. Since it would be easier to sneak into this place, Zed would run at high speed, knock the guys in robes out, took their robes, and tied them up with some rope.

While wearing the robes, they would find another group of cultist and follow them. Once they arrived to their HQ, they noticed a lot of people here.

 _Maya are you seeing this, said Zed to Maya via her powers_

 _Yeah! I'm showing it to everyone here via my mind powers. How many people do you think attend these meetings, said Maya_

 _From the looks of things, 100 to 1000 people are here, said Marcus_

 _We should take them all down right now, said Daria_

 _No, not yet. First lets see what they're doing_

(A man with a long beard walks in with cage filled with people in what appeared to be handcuffs)

 _Hey Galaxy are you seeing this, said Delilah_

 _Its that guy, said Galaxy_

 _What guy, said Shaun_

 _While I was attending a mass ceremony, that guy over there invited me to volunteer at the community center. I figure I would since I didn't have anything better to do while I was in New Jersey. When I arrived, I was caught by surprise and gassed from behind, said Delila_

 _The same thing happend to me. I stopped by the church one night to pray and I was ambushed too; the last thing I remember seeing was that guy, said Galaxy_

 _From the looks of thing, he's going to sacrifice these people. We have to save them, said Maya_

 _Hold on, let's' hear what this nutcase is going to say, said Zed_

 _Brothers and Sisters I welcome thee to this afternoon's cleansing. Today we are here to purify these incurable beings who have been poisoned by the toxic venom that was created by "the men with skull head and snakes coming out of it. Their names are Hallis "Hal" Rowe, Averee Reyes, Daniel Algorithm, and Ivy Gardel. These people have been cursed to live their lives as freaks, but no more. We will purify them from their condition that was caused by this toxic waste that was made by the big government corporations. We must cleanse them from this evil with the power of this dagger. I Jacob Hughes will now begin the ceremony, said Jacob_

 _Not if we can help it, said Zed as he and the others took of their robes and are about to fight_

Zed would start things off by running around the room and taking down as many people as he could with his fist. He would punch them in the face and stomach and would only stop to kick people down to the ground.

Marcus would use his power of shadows to create a sword to fight against the other cultists that were carrying daggers. He would enhance his sword with his gold energy powers to enhance them. He would slash at their swords and managed to take them all away from the wielders. That did not stop them, so they would all charge at him. He would then turn his sword into a huge hammer and knock them all to the ground.

Delila and Shaun were working to fight together to protect Avia since she got scared at the sight of the people surrounding them. As they were about to attack, Delilah would open a portal under their feet and send them flying towards Shaun's huge fist so he could punch them to the ground. Delilah would also open a portal for Avia to escape and meet up with Maya and her group while they took down the rest of the cultist.

Delilah would open more portals for the cultist. However the portal would lead to Maya's group and they were prepared to fight. Daria would use the ice in her cantina to create a slippery floor for them to fall on. Calvin was near her and copied her powers to encase them into ice coffins.

The cultist were heading toward Galaxy and were about to take them. However, Galaxy would call out his trap card called Vampiric Nail. It would trap the cultist in coffins. The rest of the cultist were caught by another trap called Fatal Balance, which would drain the rest of the cultist of their strength.

Maya would use her powers of the mind and tell all the cultist to head up to the surface and turn themselves to the police. Maya didn't notice that a cultist was about to stab her from behind. Luckily Avia saw him and shoot him with a ray of lighting; even though she was trying for ice.

With all the cultist defeated, Maya and her group would head to Zed's location thanks to an available portal that Delilah left for them. At the same time, Delilah would open a portal on the inside of the cage and let the prisoners out.

 _Is everyone ok, said Maya_

 _Yeah! You saved us in the knick of time, said Averee_

 _Normally we would have used our powers to escape, but those cuffs prevented us from using them, said Daniel Algorithm_

 _Well the important thing is you people are safe, said Zed_

 _No kidding! Now we gotta head back to SHIELD and tell Commander Steve about what happened, said Ivy_

 _You guys are in SHIELD, said Daria_

 _The three of us are; she isn't, said Averee_

 _My name is Hallis Rowe, I was tracking these crazy cultist down since they had people who were being sacrificed by their crazy belief that people with powers have become "contaminated". However, it's a lie made by that guy who is actually a HYDRA scientist. When I found out about this, they managed to corner me and take me here; just like these guys, said Hallis_

 _Who are you and why have you been kidnaping people with powers, said Zed_

 _Answer him, said Marcus_

 _You won't hurt me; you're all too good for that, said Jacob_

 _You're right, we won't; but she will, said Zed as he watches as Hallis grabs him by the neck._

 _You should know that I can control water and freeze it at will. Unless you want me to freeze the fluids inside of you, which I'm doing right now as we speak, start talking. Why did HYDRA star this cult, said Hallis_

 _Zola's algorithm. We used it to find the people that are and would be threats to HYDRA. We used the cult to do our killing for us in case the algorithm pointed to anyone very important, said Jacob_

 _So that whole radioactive waste contaminating people was a lie, said Zed_

 _I don't know, said Jacob_

 _Maya scan his mind, said Zed_

 _I have since he started talking; I just need him to start on the subject. That whole waste thing…...is true. The waste they were talking about is a type of chemical that is put in average drinking water. Its designed to give people powers, but the serum would have a 20 percent chance of working. However, other chemicals, blood transfusions, radiation, or just being the 20 percent would activate the chemical and give individuals powers, said Maya_

 _Like us, said Marcus_

 _They planned on getting anyone beneficial to HYDRA to join their ranks in hopes of having been given the powers the chemical was suppose to provide. However, most of the individuals that got powers were threats to HYDRA, said Maya_

 _How long have they been doing this, said Daria_

 _Since the invasion of New York. HYDRA wanted to have their own super powered force like they were doing with the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. But they wanted to have the process ready in the future, so they created that waste, which is called Isotope E, to infected into the people and have its effects passed down to children or anyone who was lucky enough to get it early by exposure, said Maya_

 _Are there more places like this where more people are being taken to be killed because they are a threat to HYDRA_

 _I don't know, said Jacob_

 _There are! I have a few maps that I stole from HYDRA in order to get back at them for what they did to me. I can help you guys if you want, said Hallis_

 _That would be much appreciated. (to Daniel) Are you guys going to head back to SHIELD, said Zed_

 _Yeah! We need to tell Director Steve about this and take this guy in for questioning , said Daniel_

 _Ok! Tell everyone Generation Zenith says hello, said Maya_

 **3 months and 16 days until Ultron's plan**

 **Hallis "Hal" Rowe by WaitingForLife2Begin**

 **white, 5' 4", hazel eyes, shoulder length uneven dirty blonde hair, wears basically what the Winter Soldier wears, including the face mask (Minus all of the weapons holsters and such). Has a brand of the hydra symbol on the back of her neck ( a little above the middle of her shoulder blades)with an iD number (99417) she tries to keep covered up.**

 **Averee Reyes by BirdsSpeedandArrows**

 **Race: Asian. Averee is tall, around five feet and nine inches to be exact. She has wavy dark brown hair and cocoa colored eyes. Her nose is a little flat and her lips are small, she usually keeps her hair up in a messy ponytail.**

 **Costume: Averee's costume would consist of a black mid-sleeve top with multiple pockets in it. She also wears a pair of tight dark blue cargo pants along with simple back boots. She wears a black hooded cloak over her head to hide her face since she has stated multiple times that she isn't one to wear masks.**

 **Other Clothes: If we're talking about civilian clothes here Averee's style is pretty simple. She would wear a simple white or gray tank top topped with a flannel a pair of black jeans paired with some matching black sneakers.**

 **Daniel Algorithm by Machete Girl**

 **Height: 5'10''**

 **Eye color: green**

 **Hair: short, straight, black**

 **Weight: 140lb**

 **Body: skinny and muscular**

 **Complexion: olive**

 **Clothes in Disguise: navy blue v-neck, jeans, and black sneakers**

 **Clothes Underground: all black trousers, shirts, and boots for camoflauge in the dark-occasionally with highlight colors**

 **Ivy Gardel by GingerRavenclaw**

 **Appearance: 5ft tall, with fair skin, long red hair, and green eyes. She also wears black glasses. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail or bun. Her regular clothes usually include a sweater and/or collared shirt, jeans or a skirt. Her costume consists of a gray jumpsuit that can turn invisible when she does**


	23. Beachtonia 5 or Bust Part 1

Simon's POV

Ever since we found that HYDRA agent on Xandar, we have been making it our mission to head to Beachtonia 5 and figure out what was going on and what he was doing. The only downside is this: its super expensive to get into Beachtonia 5. The planet itself cost 45 million units for a group of 4 or more to enter; that the family/friends package and it's the cheapest one. Even though Rocket had some contacts he could give a call too, but they would only provide enough for half a ticket; which is nothing. Normally Rocket would simply sneak us in, but the planet has really high security that not even Rocket, as he hated to admit, could not break us into without dying. According to his research, the planet is owned by a race of robots called Cyborgians. Rocket tells me they are a race of highly intelligent robot/cyborg people. They were discovered very recently; about 10 years ago. They are a very peace loving race that originated from the planet Cyborgus 12. They don't know that much about them other than that they have been peaceful and have provided new technologies to the people of the universe. The only planet that haven't gone to yet is earth; no one knows why.

In order to make more money, we turned to an old friend of Rocket and Groot. His name is Dan-El; he's a Kree. Rocket explained that he saved Star Lord, Groot, and himself during a one final run against an enemy ship a few years ago. He saved them from getting killed by some enemy of the Kree and Star Lord was grateful for it that he offered him a spot on the team whenever he decided to leave the Kree military. Dan-El would stay on board with the military until he decided to leave due to not wanting to be in their military anymore for some reason.

We met him at a bar called the Jazzy Slug. He was with some friends that he met while in the military; their names are Jack Drake and Kori Tahoole

Jack is a human just like me. He was kidnapped by an alien cult that used something called blood magic on him to make him into a monster. Since he was a good soul, the ritual failed and he took down the cultist. He dedicated his life to helping others and stopping evil throughout the universe

Kori is an aviarain; they are a bird-human species. According to Dan-El, her species is very ancient and distant species. She ran away from her planet since she had enough of their lifestyle and decided to travel space. Dan-El met her when her broken down ship malfunctioned while she was in space one day. From the looks of things she was pretty energetic and happy from seeing me since I was another new sight that she met across her travels of the galaxy.

While we were getting to know each other better, Rocket and Dan-El were talking about a possible money maker that could help us get to Beachtonia 5 in only a month. He said that the Kree empire is willing to pay top dollar, or in this case units, for the capture or deaths of these 7 different fugitives of the Kree empire. From the looks of things, these fugitives will pay for our trip to Beactonia 5 no problem. The only downside is these fugitives are tough to catch. I thought to myself that it was going to be a while before we could figure out that clue that Shiloh left, but I also thought that we would run into him eventually. I said that I would take it on myself to do this on my own since I didn't want to waste anyones time for something that is technically my problem. However, everyone decided to help me anyway since this would give them the opportunity to go to Beachtonia 5 and it sounded very important

With the cooperation of everyone, we went across the galaxy and started going after the Kree empire's most wanted. It would take us about a month and half to find these guys. While we were finding them, I was very interested in what Jack, Kori, and Dan-El could do. Jack has the ability to control blood in anyone's body and his own; he especially likes to make tentacles with them and use it to heal himself. Dan-El may use dual blasters as his method of fighting, but he can fly and has strength that is very different from a regular human. He can suffer injuries far greater than the average human and is very smart. As for Kori, she had wings on her back and didn't have to transform into an animal like I do. She also carries a small staff that can turn into a bo rod; she only uses it for emergencies.

As we were going on this long bounty hunting trip to make money, I was actually enjoying myself. At first it was hard to get used to things out here, but now I'm really starting to have some fun; even though we got chased by a group of gangsters after we capture their boss for the money.

It took us a while, but we managed to reach our goal of getting 45 million units to pay for admission into Beachtonia 5. We planned on heading to the planet tomorrow and we would rest up on an asteroid hotel before heading there tomorrow. While we were at the hotel, I found one of their intergalactic phones. I figured I should call everyone back on earth and let them know that I'm ok, but I never really had the time to do so. When I tried entering the planet Earth, or Terra as they call it, nothing would happen.

 _You won't be able to contact earth with any of these devices, said Jack_

 _I take that you tried that, said Simon_

 _Yeah! To most species, Earth is way too primitive to ever make real contact with. I've heard that the Nova Corp and the Galactic Alliance is going to make contact with them in a few more years; which in this case is 110 years. I heard they may some contact with Earth when Thanos came to Earth with the Infinity Gauntlet and his army, said Jack_

 _I just want to make sure they're alright. It takes a while to get back to earth, but I figure I would go back with this HYDRA guy in custody since he might know something about Ultron's plan if he was sent into space for something, said Simon_

 _You're still on that, said Keona_

 _I have friends back on earth and I'm just worried about them. And Ultron is still planning something that might affect Earth and maybe the whole galaxy, said Simon_

 _How did Ultron even come back; I heard from stories from my grandpa, before he died, that the Avengers defeated every trace of him a long time ago, said Keona_

 _When I was back on earth, Director Steve was trying to figure that out. We think , even in his computerized form, brought him back. However, Dr. Zola mind was put into a databanks that were destroyed a long time ago, said Simon_

 _Well he must've had more than one if he is still around. Now come on guys, lets head back to our rooms, said Jack_

 _But I'm not tired. said Keona_

(In Rocket and Groot's room; Dan-El is having a conversation with them)

 _So none of you have heard anything from Peter at all, asked Dan-El_

 _I am Groot, said Groot_

 _He told us that he was going to be investigating a rumor that he heard about and he would be back soon; but that was two years ago. We asked Gamora and Drax if they've seen him, but they haven't either. Normally I wouldn't worry about him, but he's been gone too long. Call me sympathetic at my age, but it's weird that he isn't here with us; it doesn't really feel like the Guardians of the Galaxy without him, said Rocket_

 _Have you considered just ending it with you guys or letting a new team lead in their name. I only say this to be logical, said Dan-El_

 _I am Groot, said Groot_

 _You think you could lead the Guardians, said Rocket_

 _No! But if put in the right direction, Simon could lead, said Dan-El_

 _Him! We may have abducted him by accident and let him come with us since he was enjoying space, but the guys is barely qualified. What makes you think he could be leader, said Rocket_

 _Call it a hunch. I'm heading to bed, said Dan-El as he leaves the room_

 _I am Groot, said Groot_

 _I know, but I feel that Peter should decide something like that; not me, not you, not Drax. Gamora maybe, but I don't know. After this is all over, lets search for Peter again, said Rocket as he gets in bed to rest, said Rocket_

 _I am Groot, said Groot_

Outside of the hotel, a huge ship appears on top of the asteroid hotel. It was cloaked, so no one could see it. In the ship was Shiloh, also known as The Beast Tailor. He had a huge group of mercenaries and HYDRA agents under his command; among those agents was Thorn

 **3 months and 9 days**

 **Jack Drake by Bigs2013**

 **Jack is a 7'10 tall white male his eyes are dark grey and his hair is a light brown. His outfit is costume made, that he has created, it has a pale white body suit with a Red Cross symbol on the front , he also wears a hood that's white with a Red Cross on it as well, but when he uses his powers its Krimson red, and he wears a metallic hockey mask. He wears a cape that's divided into single long strands.**

 **Dan-El by AsgardianGrizzly**

 **Danny is a member of the Kree empire. He's part of the Kree race known as the 'pink skinned' Kree which have the appearance of caucasian humans. He has ever-so-slightly tanned skin and eyes that look like they were sculpted of coal, black with hints of silver. He's 5' 9" and he has shaggy dark blonde hair. He's muscular, with Dancer's muscle and a defined muscular build. His everyday clothes consist of a tight fitting white v-neck t-shirt that shows his build. He also wears darker jeans and sneakers. Because of Daniel's heritage he can't breathe Earth air, therefore he has a small circular device-a bit like Tony Stark's arch reactor-embedded in the right side of his chest to help him breathe. The device is metallic like Tony's reactor, except it's black instead of blue. Daniel's blood is black because of his heritage.**

 **Kori Tahoole by Bamboozled**

 **Avarians are bird-like people. modelled Kori's colour palette from the European roller bird. I'll try to give you images of reference to help you picture her better, because I know it's a little difficult. Her skin is pale blue, and she has bright, golden eyes. Her hair on her head is half hair half feathers. Her hair is very bright, royal blue and cut in a thick, messy pixie cut. There are some feathers mixed in, ranging from light blue to dark blue to pink. The feathers kind of go down to her eyebrows, and a small few go down the bridge of her nose and around her right eye. If you want an example of this, it's kind of like the Tooth Fairy from Rise of the Guardians, but the feathers continue around her right eye and connect back up to the feathers/hair on her skull. Out of her shoulder blades, there are two giant wings, similar to Angel's from X-men: The Last Stand, but are light blue on the inside, fading into dark blue with bright pink tips. She stands at around 5'6", and the rest of her is basically human. The exception are her feet and talon-like nails. Her hands are ordinary, but her nails are like claws. Her feet are also similar to a birds, with three toes at the front and one at the back of her foot. There are claws at the end of each toe. She has to wear very large shoes to make them appear normal, but she would prefer to go around bare-foot.**


	24. Beachtonia 5 of Bust Part 2

On the ship, Thorn and Beast Tailor were getting their forces ready to ambush the Guardians. Their ship was filled with mercenaries and HYDRA soldiers; all the soldiers were aliens

 _So is everyone ready, asked Beast Tailor_

 _Yeah! I made all of these aliens think that they are all professional mercenaries that have always been loyal to HYDRA and its cause. Now we can move in and kill them all, said Thorn_

 _What about "that other guy", where is he, asked Beast Tailor_

 _He will be used for later. The rest of you will head out now. Hail HYDRA, said Thorn_

 _Hail HYDRA, said the soldiers_

The mercenaries and soldiers went out of the ship and headed into the hotel. They would go in through the front and back doors of the building. Some would get ready from the outside and prepare to ambush Rocket and the others. On Thorn's orders, they all broke into the building and began to attack them. However, Rocket and Groot were ready for them.

Rocket had placed some security sensors around his room and parts of the hotel since he figured robbers were going to try and take their money while they were resting here. Rocket would grab his guns and began shooting at them all. Groot would grab as many as he could with his tree arm and would wrap them around the vines growing from them and slamming them to the ground. Rocket would then have Groot grab him and put him on his shoulder so he could get a better view of the intruders and could shoot them all. He told Groot that they had to get everyone and leave since things look too big for them to handle them all. As they were leaving their room, they ran into Dan-El who was shooting at every mercenary that ran into him. He would then notice two of them about to sneak behind Groot and Rocket and fired his blasters at them and hit them in their heads.

 _I take it you all noticed that guys trying to kill us, said Dan-El_

 _I took into account anyone who would try and rob us. We're heading to the ship in the underground garage, said Rocket_

 _I am Groot, said Groot_

 _I'll get everyone else and make sure they all get out. You two just focus on getting us out of here, said Dan-El_

In the room Keona and Kori were staying in, Keona was simply sneaking from behind the mercenaries while they weren't looking and snapped their necks in the process Since she couldn't fly in this confined room, she used her bo staff to fight off against these HYDRA agents that were invading their room. The two would then have some back when Jack came in with his blood tentacles and pinned them to the wall; Simon was right behind him.

 _Who are these guys, said Kori_

 _HYDRA! I think the others are just mercenaries, said Simon_

 _How come some these HYDRA guys aren't all humans, said Dan-El_

 _I don't know. I didn't think HYDRA would be able to recruit other species like this. We better hurry and get out of here, I can smell a lot more coming in, said Simon_

With that in mind, everyone was heading to the garage where the ship was located. As they were running, they ran into Dan-El. He told them all to follow him to the ship; Rocket and Groot were getting the ship ready. When they arrived at the garage, Thorn and Beast Tailor were waiting for them. Before they could do anything, Rocket would have the ship flying in the air and was ready to shoot them with the ship's lasers. However, Beast Tailor pressed a button on his suit and called for Iron Star. The Iron Star would fly from outside the HYDRA ship and into the garage

 _What is that, said Dan-El_

 _It looks like a Hammer Drone. Something that Hammer Industries made a long time ago, but this one looks like a newer version from the looks of it, Simon told everyone_

 _Doesn't matter what it is, just destroy it and whoever is in it, Keona said while charging the drone_

 _The group began to charge the robot with all their might. As they were charging, Jack was intercepted by Throne and Beast Tailor would attack Kori._

As Kori was fighting Beast Tailor, she began to see tigers and lions jumping on her. She would fly into the air and strike at them with all her might. However, the lions would always rise up and attack her again. One of them even began to bit at one of her wings and bring her down to the ground. In reality, Beast Tailor was making her see lions and was about to finish the job. However, Dan-El would take a quick shot at his arm and leg to make him lose his concentration. Kori would then get up from the predicament and hit Beast Tailor with her bow staff multiple times to make him pay for what he did.

Thorn was throwing daggers and knives at Jack that were laced with poison. However, Jack would catch the daggers and knives. Seeing that his weapons would not work, he would begin charging at him full force. But Jack would take control of his blood and immediately stopped him

The Hammer Drone was facing off against Simon and Keona. It was firing at them with all their might, but the two would avoid the blast. In the ship, Rocket was grabbing one of his EMP blaster and went outside to help them; Groot wa keeping the ship going for him. Outside, Simon would use the strength of the gorrilla to punch at the metal. He would then use the speed of a cheetah to make sure he could avoid the bullets at all times. Keona would run as fast as she could toward the drone and take away its guns. Once she did, Simon would run up and punch the drone really hard which caused the the chest area of the drone to break. However, the chest revealed a real chest of a person. When Rocket got out, he was ready to shoot the drone. However, it was about to get up; luckily Simon punched it in the head and cracked the helmet of the drone; a person was in it.

 _No way, Rocket looked in disbelief_

 _It can't be, said Dan-El_

 _Rocket what is it, said Simon_

 _Take the guy in the suit and those two in the ship now. I have some questions for them, said Rocket_

Everyone did what Rocket said. Jack would use his blood powers to carry Beast Tailor and Thorn into the ship. Simon, Dan-El, and Keona would work together to carry the Iron Star into the ship. Once everyone was on board, Rocket started the ship and they flew away. The HYDRA ship was about to follow them, but Rocket would shoot out an EMP mines on the ship which would leave the ship stranded.

Once they got away, Rocket would set the ship on auto-pilot while he went to the back of the ship to talk with the rest

 _I set the coordinates for Beachtonia 5; e should be arriving in a few days or so. That gives us plenty of time to interrogate these two. Simon, did you get the armor off of him, said Rocket_

 _Yeah! It took a while, but I managed it, said Simon_

 _Why did you have us bring that guy and these guys, said Kori_

 _I want to know what they did to him, said Rocket with a very angry fae_

 _I am Groot, Groot said in anger_

 _Who is this guy, said Simon_

 _My long time friend Peter Quill, said Rocket_

 **Ok everyone here is the deal. The next chapter will be part three of this. However, I won't do anymore parts like this. I plan to do 7-10 more chapters before the main event occurs. That will also mean that the SYOC submission will close soon; anyone who is still hesitant about submission should think about sending them in before it's too late. My rate of uploading will slow down a bit due to stuff in my personal life taking priority**


	25. Looking for new writer notice

**Hello everyone, I'm Phantomwriter. I am sending this notices to tell you that I will no longer be writing for this story anymore. Before any of you panic, that doesn't mean the story is going to end. What I'm planning to do is find someone who, for lack of a better word, will take up the mantle in writing (and hopefully completing) this story. As for why I'm doing this, it's because my life has just gotten to the point where I barely can writer as much as I would like too. While this doesn't mean I'm giving up on writing and fanfiction all together, it does mean that I'm trying to lessen the load of stories that I have in terms of doing them. Will this mean I won't writer anything new? The answer is no. I may still come up with new story ideas, but I'm finding better ways to limit myself if nothing else.**

 **To any potential people who want to adopt this story: If you want to adopt this story from me, PM and we'll talk about what I had originally intended for it and how I can advise you on it. While ultimately I know that you will do your own things once you take on the mantel of writing this story, I do have the the ideas for it that I'm willing to give you in terms of what was meant to happen and things were meant to progress so you have an general idea of what is/was meant to go on. I'm also here for any advisement if you need it. All I really ask is that you give this story a good home and do your best with it.**

 **To anyone who sent OCs for my SYOC stories: I appreciate all the hard work that you put in for your OCs. I do apologize that I won't be able to fulfill the role in getting your OCs the story from start to finish. While I can't promise that the person that will take up my SYOC stories will take them into their version of the story, I don't know what they'll do, I will advocate for you as best as I can to see if he/she will take them up should they decide to completely start over. I hope you understand and I apologize once again.**

 **PM if you want to adopt this story. I will also let you know if someone has already taken it and who will write for it from now on.**


End file.
